FateStay Bleach
by Split-Girl
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo is your typical normal High School Girl correct? Many family secrets aside kept from her, she also gets into loads of trouble because of her hair color and ability to see ghosts. Cue a meeting from one Aozaki Aoko who mentored her since Middle School and then avoiding her original destiny by a narrow line, gets her in trouble with another. Really now, a WAR!
1. Miss Orange meets Miss Blue

Miss Orange meets Miss Blue

_It all started one day when Ichigo was Grade Four, a year after her mother's funeral._

_Self-blame and self-hate became natural for her as she was unable to forgive herself for being the cause of their mother's death and her father's wife. Its like 'the sun died' in their happy family and she blamed herself. Yuzu took to learning how to cook while Karin closed herself off emotionally._

_Worse, bullying and getting misjudged for her orange hair color continued in school and in the neighborhood, and Ichigo became a weird kind of delinquent. She gets into fights, yet is very responsible about her grades and schoolwork. But she was never happy and was set on her ways, until one day, she met her._

_Aozaki Aoko._

_'Hey there, you look kinda bad-off!' 10 year old Ichigo then, met a young woman with floor-length bright red hair!_

_Aoko saw her beat a gang of thugs bigger than her on her own._

_'...I'm long used to it.' Ichigo grunted. 'For having a weird hair color...this is my life.' she scowled. 'And for the record, this is natural! My mom has the same orange hair I do.' Aoko grinned and cheekily pulled off a strand by the roots. 'Ouch!' Ichigo rubbed her head as Aoko took a long look at the strand._

_'Wow...really orange!' she giggled in amusement. 'And I can see you have talent.'_

_'Talent in what, beating up idiots?' Ichigo snarked out when the woman tut-tutted._

_'Talent for something special?'_

_Aoko grinned._

_'Magic.' and Aoko showed her ability, Starmine Starbow and fired it at a tree, and Ichigo stared incredulously. 'You're pretty strong, it a waste to let you go untrained.'_

_'B-but I have school...' said Ichigo feebly, while still entranced by what she saw._

_'Meh, there's always after school you know. And School Vacations.' Aoko grinned. 'How about it, kiddo?'_

_'O...K...but who are you?' Ichigo asked her. 'I'm Kurosaki Ichigo.'_

_'I'm Aozaki Aoko. But I kinda hate my name so call me whatever.' Aoko introduced herself rather huffily. Then again, with an unimaginative alliterate name, Ichigo can see why she hates her name._

_'...sensei will do then since you ARE gonna teach me that!' Ichigo said with a beaming grin._

xxx

Fast-forward to four years...Ichigo being 14 years old, and in her second year of Middle School.

Since her meeting with Aoko, the woman trained her in what she calls Magecraft every after school, and every vacation which she fibs to her family as 'extracurricular activities' and 'hanging out with friends'. She juggled both school and Magecraft Training, learning how to access and perfect her control of prana through her Magic Circuits...which were a whopping 100 **EX**.

Aoko commented that she is the first-ever Magus with that kind of treasure, and most Magi will KILL to be HER. Ichigo has the capability to fight on par with a Servant if trained right. On her Summer Vacation, Aoko took Ichigo to her home in Misaki Town, to her grandfather's workshop for them to access learning material despite her parents' scandalized gasp, as entering a Magus' Workshop is taboo.

Aoko callously pointed out that 'he's dead anyway', while taking Magecraft books for her pupil.

Ichigo learned what Thaumaturgy is, its theory, Equivalent Exchange and Reenactment, Spellcasting, Mechanisms, Elements, Origin, Colors, Consecration, Sorcery Traits, Magecraft Concepts such as Bounded Fields and Barriers, Conceptual Weapon, Gradation Air, Mystic Code, Mystic Eyes, Psychic, Reality Marble, Holy Grail War and its workings, Creatures, Organizations and Terminology.

While learning all these by lecture, Ichigo learned Magical Spells and Types of Magic before getting Consecrated. Her Element being Wind. So she was capable of generating wind and forms of wind, and control over kinetic forces, static energy, free energy and directed movement. This led Ichigo to study science. Literally to she can create and reenact her elemental magic while practicing other forms of Magecraft. She learned Shared Perception, Transference of Consciousness, Material Transmutation, and Mental Interference.

She took an interest in Alchemy too, as well as Healing Magic. But as far as Alchemy is concerned, she only learned Structural Analysis and Thought Acceleration, while training with Aoko in magic combat...and her teacher is a MONSTER. But she herself, is a Kinesthetic Learner of Battle. She learns how to fight in fights itself, graduating from Aoko's training at age 14, with the rest of her life dedicated to mastering her skills.

However, halfway into her Sophomore year...she felt a pain in her right arm.

Her arm felt a bit bruised...but she saw weird marks for a bruise, recognizing it for what it is and took the form of a mask.

Taking out her phone, she begged Aoko for help because she somehow got Command Spells right in the middle of Social Studies Classes.

'Oh man, seriously?!' Aoko chuckled. 'You trouble magnet you! I'll send you the notes on what to do and a catalyst if I could manage, otherwise you're going to end up with a random summon if I'm too late in finding you a catalyst, OK?'

'Just make it on time please, before it manifests...I didn't ask to be a war participant, dammit!' Ichigo choked out frantically.

She was nervous and frantic as heck and waiting for her teacher who sent her summoning instructions over the phone.

She hoped Aoko will make it in time...and Aoko barely made it in time as the Grail sent all Masters a signal when she arrived.

'Sensei! Hurry!' Ichigo choked out as Aoko tossed the item at her which was a small pouch which Ichigo hastily put on the altar before a summon circle. She didn't bother asking as she's out of time and began the ritual, with her magic circuits fully open, ready to release power.

'A base of silver and iron. A foundation of stone and archduke of contracts, and my ancestor, my great master Schweinorg. A wall to block the falling wind, the gates at the cardinal directions close. From the crown, come forth and follow the forked road leading to the kingdom. Let it be filled again, again, again, again, let it be filled fivefold for every turn, breaking asunder with every filling.' now the circle started to glow with it taking prana, and Ichigo let loose her full power.

That did NOT go unnoticed at all. Soon, two figures of average height and a taller one watched from afar in the shadows.

'Hooo? This looks interesting.' said the man with a billowing cape and hat.

'My will shall create your body and your sword shall create my destiny. If you heed the call of the Grail, and obey my will and reason, come forth! I hereby swear that I am all the good in the world, that I shall defeat all evil in the world. You, shrouded by the three great words of power by the seven heavens, come forth from the circle, oh guardian of the scales!'

After releasing great amounts of power in the Summoning Ritual...her Servant came out. A tall, slender good-looking indian man clad in black, gold and red.

'...I am Servant Lancer. I ask of you, are you my Master?' he asked her. Elsewhere in the world, one Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald was fuming as his Summon Lancer was tugged away from him as the ritual failed, forcing him to buy a catalyst worthy of a Caster instead. He was fuming that he had the misfortune of having Rider stolen from him, and Lancer refusing his summons because someone else already summoned one!

'Hai.' said Ichigo. 'I am Kurosaki Ichigo, your Master.' she showed him her spells.

'You've done it, Ichigo.' Aoko whistled. 'With you as his Master, he has no prana troubles and he can fight at his best capacity.' she said. 'There's no way your team will lose now!'

'Yeah but I have a problem, sensei...how am I gonna explain him to my family, they're not Magi!' Ichigo wailed frantically. Aoko sweatdropped.

'Well...simple, he can just go in Spirit Form.' Aoko told her. 'He can do that and no ordinary human can see him. You can practically hide him in your house with no one the wiser!'

'I-I guess I can hide him from my dad and youngest sister but the middle sister can see ghosts and that's what Lancer is in spirit form you know.' said Ichigo. 'Heck, before I became a Magus, **I** can _see_ ghosts!'

'Erm...is there a problem about where I shall stay?' Lancer asked the two women.

'I-I'll handle it, don't worry! Ahahahaha...' Ichigo laughed nervously. 'And I'll try to get my sister to keep quiet...somehow.' she gulped. 'A-anyway let's go home first. Ah, I'm glad it's summer vacation...no school, we can go to Fuyuki City where the war is under the guise of a trip!'

xxx

Kurosaki Clinic...

Ichigo was nervous as she came home with Lancer...of course, Karin saw him.

'Neechan, who's that good-looking ghost behind you in a fancy costume?' Karin asked her while playing videogames. She looked up because she felt his presence. Lancer felt that his master's worries were sound as the little girl could indeed see him in spirit form.

'He's a foreign one I'm uh helping out.' said Ichigo, trying to lie effortlessly. 'Ghosts always follow us around, you know that.' she grinned. 'Anyway I'm going out on a two-month-long trip this summer. This'll be my last one!'

'Again?!' Isshin whined. 'You've been having summer trips for years on your own now!' Lancer noted that this man is somewhat...off. His childish persona is just a mask. He knew that but he thought the man must like pretending to be an idiot.

'Like I said, this'll be the last one!' Ichigo grunted. 'Because in High School I have to prepare real good for College!'

'And where are you going young lady?!'

'To Misaki with Aoko-neesan again, duh!'

Lancer noted his master is lying a few times now, but did not say anything. Up her room...

'Whew...there's just no way I can say I'm going to war with you in another city.' Ichigo sighed wryly in annoyance. 'And lying to my family is harder and harder as the years go by since I'm studying Magecraft...'

'I take it you're the first magus in the family?' Lancer asked her.

'Yeah. Aoko-sensei, the woman you saw with me discovered me four years ago and taught me.' said Ichigo as she got the futon closet ready. 'Anyhow, sleep here for the night. I'll bring you up dinner. The bathroom is at the end of the hall if you need it.' and she left her room.

Lancer pondered on his chances of victory. His Master is a powerful magus. He could feel her prana flowing into him and he lucked out at having her, meaning, he can fight at great potential. Powerful magus aside, he is still a demigod and she's still just a human. His power is way beyond hers. But it'll have to do. Not bad for being the first magus of the family. Given the knowledge he obtained, he indeed lucked out with her as a Master.

Delicious food, too. He ate as he watched her pack clothes for the trip...while taking out familiar things out of a suede pouch.

'Master, those are...!' Lancer gasped out as Ichigo took out a pair of gold earrings.

'Er, this is the catalyst sensei gave me to summon you.' said Ichigo as she looked at the earrings...then at him... 'Ah, it's similar to your earrings...must be yours.' she said.

'They are mine indeed.' said Lancer. As long as he remembers, he's had those earrings since he was a babe. And when he decided to become a warrior, it bestowed him with armor that protected him from practically everything bar a god's attacks. Then he lent it to Indra in exchange for his spear...

'This is convenient in a way.' Ichigo grinned. 'You have the ability to take off and wear your armor twice instead of only once. I'll keep it just in case. Those six people will be none the wiser for sure!'


	2. Servant Assembly

AN- I got word about my grammar but English ain't my first language but I'll still do my best in bringing characters to life at least.

* * *

><p>Servant Assembly<p>

Ichigo thought a lot about it as she packed her bags. Given its summer, she has to wear summer outfits, but she also has to choose functional ones battle-capable. And as a Magus, she learned how to dress herself like one, thus, every outfit she owned represented her status for all seasons.

Not only that, she brought home beauty products that she reinforced with Reinforcement thus they are twice as effective and works within a day and used them herself.

The Kurosaki Family was bamboozled that the tomboy thuggish eldest daughter, is using **beauty products**. She has brought home skincare products good for the skin and hair, thus she has flawless, fair smooth skin free of body hair and blemishes, and her orange hair soft and silky to the touch with its usual stiff spiky subdued and feathery, boosting her good looks that were a mix of both her parents. Her reputation in school was the 'Fiery Intellectual Fist' due to her school performance(she was among the Top 20 being 18), her temper and her known delinquent fighting outside school was well-deserved. She grew her hair long like Aoko did, and ignored various school reminders that her hair is ridiculously long and she needs to cut it off. For a female magus, their hair is their most important treasure, especially if grown for twenty years. She learned that at age ten and since then, only cuts her hair when its ankle length, and wears it in various out-of-the-way hairstyles to keep it out of the way.

As a result of reinforced products, she has hair that is the envy of all girls in her school as she never experienced tangles, split-ends, frizzing and drying. Magi are too focused on gaining power and creating new spells, instead of benefiting greatly from said power. Ichigo found enhancing mundane and boring things to be very helpful. Aoko also greatly benefited from her student's ideas a year before Ichigo left her care and Ichigo's perfectly OK with sharing unlike most Magi. However, when it came to height-enhancing and breast-enhancing ones, she had Aoko do it for her as a precaution.

Isshin once howled at who was the man who snared his daughter's heart for he'd either drag him to a shotgun wedding or kill him, prompting Ichigo to kick his ass to the streets, leaving him unable to sit without wincing because she really kicked him hard in his rear with a foot-shaped bruise. Nobody dared bring up the topic ever again after that!

The next day...

'Lancer, for the sake of unlocking some of your abilities, I may have to reveal your identity in the field if one of the servants there surpassed your divinity.' Ichigo told her Servant who nodded.

'But Master, with you as my Master, my stats are quite high.' said Lancer. 'There may be no need of that.'

He's right.

Ichigo is a Magus with 100 EX Circuits. She is also a highly capable fighter capable of going toe-to-toe with her mentor, and specializing in anti-army magic herself with wind and kinetic energy being the foundation of her spells. With her prana levels and quality, her Servant's parameters bar luck(a terrible D), are all A and A+ with his Noble Phantasm-one of them-an EX.

'I can only hope. There's no telling what the others cooked up and unlike them who worries more about reaching Akasha or improving family standing within the Mage's Association, I have a family to go home to and I refuse to die.' Ichigo swore. Their mother died because of her inability to tell apart living from dead and she might die in the Grail Wars if she's careless. They were on a plane for Fuyuki City as it was safer up there, and hypnotized their way to a plane flight. Then the first thing Ichigo did upon arrival, was buy casual clothes for her Servant. She bought him pajamas, underwear, and his casual day wear for the time being. So now Lancer wore a brown striped polo shirt left open at the chest, showing off his golden jewelry, light gray pants and black shoes. His origins aside, he is still a beauty that got passers-by STARING openly in infatuation and in some cases, lust.

'...this is quite uncomfortable Master.' Lancer told his 14-years-old Master who snorted.

'Japanese love everything cute and good-looking and you my dear, falls on the latter. So really, expect more staring and maybe, someone to ask you out on a date or get recruited into a Host Club.' Lancer gave her a wry look. He never dated in his whole life and upon knowing what a Host Club is, cringed. With his...personality, he will not last a day there.

'We don't have time for such frivolities in our situation.' he said. 'Your aim is to...'kill em' all and go home' as you so put it.'

'That's what the term 'turn down' is for. Turn them down, make an excuse, whatever.' Ichigo snarked.

'To be fair, people are looking at you, too.' Lancer retorted. While he has an excuse behind his good looks, she doesn't. She's a natural beauty with orange hair. She smelled of cosmetic products that made her skin and hair beautiful.

'I just pretend they don't exist.'

'Ah. Not interested in men?'

'I'm not into boyfriends just yet. Most boys my age are idiots interested in video games, sports, being delinquents and getting laid. I hope to find a decent man who may be able to teach dad what its like to be mature.' Ichigo grumbled, leading to her servant chuckling in amusement. 'What's so funny?'

'One of my abilities enable me to sort out liars and see their truths, Master.' he said. 'Your father's...mask of immaturity and idiocy is just that, a mask.' he told her to her disbelief. 'His true personality may be something else entirely but as he has three daughters to raise, it may be his way of livening up the house...'

'With your rank in that being A+, there can be no doubting that now...and you just shattered my belief of him for ten years.' said Ichigo wryly. 'Now it makes me wonder why is he being a purposeful moron for.' they then stopped at an abandoned mansion made of bricks and time wasn't kind. 'This'll be our base for the time being. I'll fix the place up to make it a live-able base so its comfortable. You on the other hand...' she said, giving him her wallet. 'Shop for groceries enough to last us a week.'

'For what cuisine?'

'...Japanese.' Lancer bowed and left to do as told, while Ichigo repaired the house, turning it back to mint condition. She also fixed the gas, water and electricity using magic...while connecting it to someone else's house to fork over the bill to them and the electric company will never know this house was being operated and used thus. She also mowed the lawns, trimmed the trees, cleaned the eaves and gutters of the roof, and gathered all dust, pests and cobwebs with magic, and tossed them at the river not far from their house. With that, problem solved, lights open(given history of the Grail wars, she knew this is a Magus' Building due to lack of electricity but the building has a magical cool and windy atmosphere, comfortable in the summer), clean water and functionable gas.

Now she has to 'obtain' kitchenware and utensils by stealing before her Servant gets home.

And so...

'That was fast work, Master.' said Lancer as he came back with a taxi cab because he bought a sack of rice, and various shopping bags of everything they need for food. He saw that the 'aged' house looked as good as new. Its as if it was newly-built.

'It would be because we lucked out in this house.' said Ichigo as she helped Lancer with the Groceries. 'This building is previously owned by an ex-Master of the previous Grail War but abandoned. So it's ours now!' she grinned in glee. 'The house and furniture are all high-class! Those aristocrats sure know how to throw away money just to show off...jeez.' she snorted. 'Their loss our gain anyway. Make yourself familiar with the house and the backyard while I cook dinner. Tomorrow night...we will act.' she said seriously with a shudder. 'Gawd, this is nerve-wracking...'

The previous night before leaving for Fuyuki, Lancer dreamed about his Master as expected from their bond. She has a happy family, her family's world revolved around the mother's happy, cheerfully bubbly sassy personality. For the Kurosakis, she was the sun, and they were the planets revolving around her in orbit. But at age nine on a rainy night, as Ichigo could not tell apart alive from dead...a monster pretending to be a little girl near a raging river due to strong rains and winds attacked them and her mother died protecting her, traumatizing Ichigo for life, and lived a life of self-hate and self-blame, looking for various outlets to vent her anger at herself on, and was highly overprotective of her younger twin sisters. Simple things anger her master. Getting picked on for her hair color, getting accused of dying her hair when it's natural, harassing her sisters, and using said sisters against her with cowardly means. Delinquents who wanted to win against her for once were sent to, and spent several months in the hospital for broken bones and injuries bordering on crippling for life and if she was mad enough, deny them of the ability to procreate by stomping hard on where it hurts, depending on how they mistreated the twins.

His master is violently frightening indeed if these buttons are pushed. Police even had trouble holding her back because one day, she might just kill one of them(the delinquents) and she's famous in Karakura's police for her temper, strength and violence that only comes out if the twins are under duress, thus they make it a point to patrol the town a lot often, lest his master goes to jail for murder one of these days. Police officers watch the schools and patrol the streets in threes, and there are no more delinquent activity and taking someone's sisters hostages since. That, and she's under Counseling Therapy from her father, a certified Psychological and Social Therapist from the hospital and a Policewoman from the Women and Children's Help Desk on set schedules because one hostage situation too many made her paranoid and unable to function without worrying for her sisters.

It was also her strong natural powers that led her to meeting Aozaki Aoko, her mentor and the Magician of the Fifth Magic. Education aside, Aoko had set her pupil straight about her self-hatred, self-blame fuelled by misplaced violent temper, and taught her to appreciate life and memories, and enjoy herself as she strives to become a great Magus capable of protecting her family and those she cares for. And for four years, Ichigo worked for power to be on par of a Servant like her mentor is, but both are fully-aware they are no match for any warrior god or demigod out there. If they meet one, run like heck and never look back. Arrogance is always costly after all and to know her limits as a fighter and as a mage. She was reminded that time and again until it sinks in until graduating from her education.

He was able to understand her thus, and know how she 'works'.

xxx

Next day...

'OK, we'll do the honey-trap tactic!' Ichigo chimed, much to Lancer's disbelief during breakfast.

'Er Master, I was the impression that its WOMEN who are honey traps.' Lancer deadpanned. Ichigo snorted.

'That's old school Lancer.' Ichigo said airily. 'Our battle venue tonight will be the shipyard in Mion River. I want you to spike your energy here and there in random places in Fuyuki City, in both Miyama and Shinto. They are sure to show up tonight. If they do...do what you do best, and excel until all of them are down.'

'As you wish.'

'And quit talking in a formal manner too. Saying 'OK' is fine!' Ichigo pouted. 'People will look at you weird if you talk in an overly-formal-submissive manner like that and please remember what era we're in now, no one talks like that anymore!'

'...'

And so, Lancer left home to do his job...getting attention while in his casual wear. "...Master sure keeps getting me off-guard with her words and actions..." he thought wryly as he made provocative mana spikes all over Fuyuki, and the strongest at Mion Shipyard before going home to rest.

'Otsukare.' Ichigo greeted him upon return home. 'Go get some rest for tonight's party.' she said. 'We need all we have by then.' she said, replenishing his spent mana with her own. "I should rest too. I prepared dinner and my battle outfit in advance after all."

And when night fell...

Ichigo took a shower, and wore her battle outfit. A yellow ribbon clip big enough for her head which she put on after tying her hair in a half-ponytail, a white dress shirt, a yellow-orange tie, a red double-breasted coat ending in a micro-miniskirt length and underneath it is a pleated sepia-colored miniskirt covering half her thighs. Then dark brown knee-high boots. She also wore Lancer's earrings, the catalyst given to her by Aoko. It's a Conceptual Weapon that only works for her if her Servant is nearby within her line of sight and grant her the same defense as his armor just without the actual armor appearing since she's not its original owner. Its defense should suffice.

That night, around 10 pm...at Mion Shipyard...

'Lancer let out one last provocation...then we wait here.' said Ichigo, before using Invisible Air on herself, and cooling the temperature around her personal space.

'...you're wearing my earrings.' he noted upon seeing his earrings on her. He thought it must be what she used to summon him. Has Indra gotten so careless and left it lying around India, this priceless gift from his father Surya that a magus woman managed to find it for her pupil to call him to her side?

'I'll borrow it until we kill the Magus Killer.' said Ichigo. 'That one is dangerous to any magi. Sensei warned me about him while everyone else is manageable without my wearing your earrings. He'll kill any magi in the way of his job, this war is no different. To him, it's just another job, we're just another magus to kill and he has many ways to skin a cat and I don't want to know how.' she said nervously.

'...why kill his own kind?'

'Sensei said he's a Freelancer hired to kill Magi who committed heinous crimes, created terrible research experiments and leaked our existence to humans...or if someone hired him to be an assassin, he'd do it. He uses human technology more than sorcery so I'm cooling the air around my personal space, so he can't find me with a gadget. Magi have higher body temperatures compared to humans.' said Ichigo darkly. 'He's our worst enemy which is why I'm borrowing your earrings for my protection until he's toast. I-I won't lose it, I promise!' she added hastily in a nerve-wracked manner.

'Very well.' Lancer saw no harm in that and she meant what she said.

'I'll be on the warehouse rooftop. I can manage my own safety so focus on your own victory.' and she went in hiding. Lancer waited among the shipment crates...until someone came. A pair of women.

'...finally, someone came.' said Lancer as he stepped out in his casual wear. 'Looks like Master's 'honey trap' tactic worked, and I end up attracting the opposite sex. Its pretty funny in this situation.' he said. 'By your splendid, pure aura...you must be Saber Class.'

'...indeed.' said the young woman in a black suit, affirming his suspicions. 'And who might you be?'

'I am Lancer.' said Lancer. 'Shall we play as my Master wishes?' both of them stared at each other before changing into their true forms...and Lancer noted the spell around the young woman's sword. "If I hadn't seen Master use that on herself, I wouldn't know what that is." he knew the spell Invisible Air. Saber's true identity lies in the weapon, hence she conceals it.

'Saber, be careful,' he heard Saber's Master say in a soft, gentle voice. 'I can use healing magic to support you but any more than that...'

'Leave Lancer to me...but it worries me that his master has not chosen to make his appearance.' said Saber. 'Perhaps they plot something. Watch yourself.'

"Not quite." Lancer thought in amusement. Ichigo isn't that kind of person. She was more of a frontal approach than sneaky covert tactics since she wants this done sooner and go home, she cared not for the prize.

'Irisviel, guard the rear approach.' Saber warned.

'Very well, Saber...grant me victory!' the female master said confidently.

'Yes...certain victory.' Saber promised.

'Now that you're done talking...let's play, little knight.' Lancer smirked. 'Upon my arrival, I was informed that Saber is the best class and therefore, the best fighter. You are of such quality but alas, our strength as summoned Servants depend on who our Master is.' he chuckled. 'Your chances of winning depends on how strong your master is in backing your parameters up!' and he lunged to initiate battle with Saber in a clash of blades in an all-out battle while taking care to avoid the warehouse where his Master is.

'Mm. Your good looks matches your pedigree. I like that.' Lancer commented as they parried their weapons with great strength that their feet dented the concrete they stood on.

'Flirting in the middle of a fight?' Saber grumbled in annoyance, thinking he might go sexist on her.

'Hardly.' Lancer retorted. 'Most fighters I met are all looks and all talk but no bite. Glad to see there's a first time in everything.' Lancer chuckled. She thought he was flirting with her? Hardly. He had no time for such! On the other hand, Ichigo noticed a cloaked figure in a skull-like mask not far from her.

**Lancer...** Ichigo spoke, her voice echoing all over with a spell, startling all of them. The voice is clearly a young girl. **I think I'll play too. Someone else is here. I'll take care of that one. Focus on Saber.**

'Yes, Master.' Lancer affirmed. With that, Ichigo removed her Invisible Air and with speed, attacked Assassin who got caught off-guard!

'Wha?!'

'A...child?' Emiya Kiritsugu gasped, perplexed as Lancer's Master is a girl in her teens with long beautiful hair, and struck Assassin in the head with powerful magic, practically blowing up where they are now. '...and a powerful one at that.' he swallowed. He deemed her a threat and next time, he will be sure to equip himself with THAT if she cannot be convinced to leave. He may be anything but a child-killer he wasn't.

'Heheh...one down...' Ichigo grinned as she managed to sever Assassin's head and the Servant faded away. 'But there are probably more of you.' **Lancer, I took care of Assassin but there's more where that came from. I know his identity so this isn't the last of him. He's not really dead yet. I'll keep an eye out. **Within the Church, Kotomine Kirei gasped as his Servant is killed by a child magus.

'Roger that.' Lancer nodded while fighting.

'Looks like your Master is quite capable...' Saber worried for Irisviel now...that was one powerful sorcery and the crane is completely destroyed...but is being repaired back up!

'She doesn't like sneaky underhanded tactics. Frontal hands-on is something we both agree on.' Lancer grinned. 'She must have seen him and dealt with him. After all, who will he strike? You or me or your Master? She's not into gambling either. And I wouldn't want an annoyance getting in our fight and she knows that.'

'Nice to have a supportive master.' Saber said snarkily when they felt another heading their way and they evaded...a chariot? And it's manned by a giant muscular man.

'Both of you sheathe your blades!' he boomed authoritatively. 'You are in the presence of a King!'

'Er Master? I thought you handled all interlopers...?' Lancer blinked owlishly.

**H-How should I know he's coming, I'm busy fixing the crane to get the media off our case!** Lancer sweatdropped. **Moreover he's fast!**

Then Rider dropped a bomb.

'I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors!' he practically revealed his identity, not caring for the rules at all. 'In this Grail War I am summoned as the Rider Class.' his introduction flabbergasted EVERYBODY.

'...OK?' was all Lancer could say.

'Y-you idioot!' Rider's Master choked in horror. 'Why'd you do THAT for?!' and he just got flicked on his forehead pushing him back.

'Fate has brought us together to do battle for the Grail.' Rider continued. 'But first I wish to make a proposition. Why not yield the Grail to me and join my army?' he offered generously. 'You would be treated as honored allies. And together we shall share the joy of world conquest!'

'...while neither I nor my Master care for a Grail that may or may not possibly exist, she's the last word.' said Lancer wryly. 'And as her Servant, I defer to her wishes alone.'

'Did you seriously interfere with our battle merely to proffer that ridiculous idea? Preposterous.' Saber huffed. 'This is grave offense against my honor!'

'I'm willing to discuss terms.' Rider pointed out.

'I refuse!' Saber grunted and Rider looked at Lancer who shrugged and pointed at where his Master is. Before Rider could say more, Saber has more to say.

'On a further note, I am the rightful King of Britain.' said Saber coldly. 'I could never lower myself as a mere retainer even in service to a mighty King.'

'Ohh, King of Britain you say?' Rider gasped in amazement. 'What a surprise! I wasn't expecting the King of Knights to be a little girl!' he exclaimed in astonishment, further irking the blonde.

'Then would you like to taste the blade of this 'little girl', King of Conquerors?!' Saber growled as she got ready to attack.

'I suppose negotiations with one side has failed, what a shame...I only await your side now, Lancer.' said Rider to Lancer.

'Master! You heard?' Lancer called out.

**I can hear him all the way out here, he's so damn loud!** Ichigo then materialized to Lancer's side in a flash of energy. 'So you propose an alliance eh? For a dumb reward that may or may not exist? Preposterous.' Ichigo scowled. 'I just want this over with and go home! We're fighting for a stupid myth and that's it!'

'Oho so you too, don't think the Grail exists?' Rider asked her.

'That's preposterous, we have all been summoned by the Grail as our Masters spoke the incantations to call us!' Saber sputtered out. 'It definitely exists!' she insisted.

'You said it yourself blondie, 'masters spoke the incantations to call us'. We did it, not the Grail.' Ichigo drawled snarkily. 'Moreover, only sorcerers can summon, not an inanimate object of myth! I don't get what the three families are playing at with this farce...if it really exists, then why not show it for us to prove its existence, make it WORTH fighting over instead of hiding it, hogging it for themselves OR have no proof of its existence otherwise and can't talk but making us fight over it to the death just for kicks?' she sneered.

**While this argument is interesting and all...I have one thing to say to one of you.** another came with an army of golems appearing out of nowhere, **I'm astounded to see you here, Waver Velvet.** at this, the boy with Rider gulped. **So you're the one who stole my relic...I wonder what madness compelled you so and I never imagined that you would be a Master of all** **people.** he chuckled darkly.** How would you like me to school you properly...on how mages really kill each other? I'll teach you personally about pain and fear. Be honored, Waver Velvet. **yep, he's pissed about the theft.

'Master, what do you think?' Lancer whispered to his. He found the situation interesting. The fact that so many golems showed up didn't bother him at all.

'I'd say he looks unwilling to be here.' Ichigo whispered back as they watched the quivering mess in fright. 'He's terrified out of his wits. If what we heard is correct, this boy must have been desperate.' Rider reassured his young master with a pat on the back before calling out.

'Magus! So you are to be my Master than this boy?' he boomed. 'How absurd! Only one who is brave enough to ride to the front lines with me by my side could ever be my Master! A coward, lacking sufficient courage to show yourself cannot be my Master!' he boomed in laughter. 'And there are others around here as well, skulking in the darkness!'

'What do you mean by that, Rider?' Saber questioned him as Rider gave a thumbs-up.

'Saber, Lancer, your duel was magnificent.' Rider praised. 'Surely your blades called other Heroic Spirits other than myself here. Heroic Spirits, born through the Grail, come here now!' he commanded. 'Those too craven to show themselves shall earn the scorn of this King of Conquerors, Iskandar!'

'Humm...I killed an Assassin clone but the next one might show up, Saber's here, Rider's here, you're here and by this many golems Caster...only Archer and Berserker are absent.' Ichigo quipped. 'But shouldn't we do something about these?'

**Kill them all.** came the cold order when another showed up in a gathering gold dust, a man with blonde hair clad in golden armor.

'To think that not only another two lesser beings claim to be King, I am lowered to make an effort against trash such as these.' he spoke condescendingly as the golems made their offense against everyone present, causing havoc and mayhem in the shipyard. 'You sure have a lot of nerve!' he cried hotly as behind him, a golden wall of light appeared with tips of weapons poking out.

Before he could say more, an armored man shrouded in black wisps attacked specifically him.

'You going to offer them your alliance invitation too?' Lancer snarked at Rider who scoffed.

'By the looks of them, they're clearly not interested!' said Rider, drawing out his sword. 'Boy, stick close to me, this is gonna be nasty!'

'These are high-quality golems!' Ichigo gasped out as she fought with her magic and barely made a dent in it. 'It'll take one heck of a punch to destroy them all! No magi in today's time can ever hope to reproduce or destroy such high-quality golems in a short time!'

'How powerful are these things?!' Saber swore as they fought off the golems.

'Servant-Class by how they move and feel!'

'Ichigo, run!' Lancer cried out, noticing his master having a hard time even with her power. 'This is beyond you!'

'I agree, I'll be home!' Ichigo swore with a gulp. 'We have about...150 of these **monsters**...nothing short of a Noble Phantasm can kill these guys...this leaves me no choice! Lancer, introduce yourself to activate one of your Personal Skills!' she ordered. Several heads turned to her at this.

'He has to introduce himself to activate one of his Personal Skills?!' practically all Masters present, as well as Saber and Rider gasped out.

'Very well...' Lancer took a deep breath. '**I am the Son of the Sun God Surya and the human Queen Kunti...the demigod Karna!**' he introduced himself loud and clear...and he emitted aura in the form of flames and he has gotten stronger. 'My Personal Skill has been activated, Ichigo. Run and leave this to me!' Ichigo disappeared in a flash of energy, appearing right beside Saber's master and snatched her off.

'Irisviel!' Saber gasped, wide-eyed fearing for her but Ichigo was long gone, leaving behind chaos and mayhem in their wake.

As they ran away in high speeds...Ichigo was shocked that someone could catch up to her in speed. 'Whoa?!'

'Kiritsugu!' Irisviel cried as Ichigo's eyes widened. The Magus Killer himself.

'Put Irisviel down this instant, NOW!' Kiritsugu demanded protectively.

'Jeez, and I was being nice here, you Association Magi sure are a bunch of ingrates!' Ichigo huffed. 'See if you can outrun those golems on your own then!' she put Irisviel down and flew away at supernatural speeds in escape, leaving the baffled couple behind...

* * *

><p>A:N- To those unfamiliar with FateApocrypha(a handful of you probably), search for Lancer of Red. However, his stats as Ichigo's Servant is this:

Servant Name: Karna  
>Alignment: Lawful Good<p>

Servant Parameters

Strength: A+  
>Endurance: A<br>Agility: A+  
>Mana:A<br>Luck: D  
>Noble Phantasm: EX<p> 


	3. Unusual People

Unusual People

The next morning...

'I~CHI~GOOO!' cue door slam and a foot into the house, startling its two occupants into choking into their breakfast.

Aoko kicked the door open.

'Sensei! B-but the barrier...d-oh nevermind I asked, you're a Magician.' Ichigo sighed wearily. Lancer glanced at the redhead after downing his water to push his mouthful of breakfast down his throat. 'I thought you were in Mongolia on a Dead Apostle lead?'

'It was a false lead on a wild goose chase!' Aoko harrumphed. 'And I'm sooo tired, can I bum a room off you?' she whined. 'And lunch too when I wake uuup...'

'Er yeah...you can have any room upstairs that doesn't have a nametag.' Ichigo croaked out as Aoko went upstairs in a hurry.

'...are magicians really more powerful than Magi?' Lancer asked Ichigo curiously.

'...she just bashed her way through our field didn't she?' Ichigo smirked. 'And to think it has high quality due to the potency of my power...well, magicians are another whole level entirely. A Magus' Sorcery is nothing compared to the magic of Magicians. Magi of the Mage's Association are obsessed with finding and reaching Akasha to become magicians too, spending their whole lives in their workshops and research to obtain its power. It's a boring yet selfishly ambitious life. Moreover, you cannot 'become' a magician, you are 'chosen' for it by the Root itself. You must be qualified. Otherwise the morons in the association will spend their lives, wasting away for nothing for a power they'll never have. They do that because only select few know of the truth...the magicians themselves and me because sensei told me. Greed and lust for power already made them ineligible and as far as sorcery goes, Magi who got lucky at birth with plenty of high-quality magic circuits can only reach High-Thaumaturgy but never reach magic.'

'Ah...so that's how it is?'

'Yep. Well, I have to fix the barriers sensei bashed through in and charge it more. I don't want Caster anywhere near our house!'

Since Ichigo will spend her powers again, Lancer thought they'll be quiet for a little bit while longer before they act again. She has a vast, powerful bounded fields that concealed their location, concealed the barrier itself and concealed them from all forms of locating and scrying magics. The field is also vast enough to cover four estates put together and that, is huge.

If there was anything Ichigo took great pride in, it would be her Magic Circuits and its ridiculously high quality that greatly made up for the fact that she wasn't a fully-fledged mage yet. Most magi become full-fledged at either 16 or 18. It would make very powerful fields indeed.

In the meantime, they spent time spying on others on who to kill off first.

'So who will be our target, Master?' Lancer asked her as out of six mirrors, Only five are filled as they never saw Caster or his Master. But by seeing the golden-armored Servant, they were able to confirm his location.

'Normally I'd target Assassin but technically, Assassin's master is untouchable. Tohsaka and that father-and-son duo craftily planned this well.' Ichigo scowled. '...we'll gun for the Matou first since they're practically the weakest right now. The wimpy kid might be persuade-able to quit but Rider's another story...so in this order, we target the Matou, Tohsaka, Velvet, the Killer, Caster and Assassin in that order. We don't have a choice when I thought of everything.'

'But what of the child in the Matou house?'

'...we take her after we kill the old mummy and the guy. He's beyond help no thanks to the worms, putting him out of his misery will be kinder in comparison. As for the other man in the house, he's clearly a miserable drunk. Most magi who are born with no magic circuits are just like him, acting as if their pride is trampled all over. That old fossil...I'll take great pleasure in blasting away all he owned.' said Ichigo darkly. 'We will act tomorrow.'

'Ah, in short the Matou is no more?'

'Yes...after we kidnap the kid and putting some barriers on as well as addling the neighbors, full-power Brahmastra and blow the house up to non-existence. Basement included.' Ichigo smirked. 'We will act tomorrow night.'

'Yes. But after that, my eye would need a long rest.' Lancer told her.

'I know. One step at a time. There's no rush when we know where almost everybody is.' Ichigo chuckled. 'This is too easy.' she said with a dark smile. 'We'll act on the barrier formula this morning. Tomorrow night, we act. The Matou will be extinct permanently.'

They did just that...various concealing bounded fields without triggering Matou Zouken's attention...and on the promised night, kidnapped the girl straight from her bedroom in her sleep...and Ichigo activated the barriers she created.

'Lancer...go crazy.' Ichigo grinned as Lancer charged up in his right eye...and fired a powerful blast.

Zouken woke to the presence of the barriers and that immense power...and all he saw was a red light before he knew no more. Matou Byakuya, drunkard he is, never noticed his own demise as he slept off his hangover from the couch.

'Master...I think I need a break.' Lancer gasped out, holding his hand over his right eye and applying pressure to it.

'Yes...we'll be out of action until your eye heals, Lancer.' Ichigo smiled as she helped her Servant while going home with the child they took. She healed his right eye that got strained from the pressure of the attack's power but he's still 'seeing stars' and gave him an ice bag for comfort, and the redhead insisted on breakfast in bed. While Lancer knew she meant well, she didn't have to treat him like an _invalid_...

The next morning, little Matou Sakura woke to a different bedroom...with two female occupants.

'W-who...?' she gasped out, wide-eyed.

'Nice to meet you, Matou Sakura-chan.' Aoko spoke to the little girl. 'We'll cut to the chase...we kidnapped you from the Matou Estate and blew everything up to smithereens. As of now, you're the only Matou left alive.' Sakura's eyes widened.

'D-does this mean...Kariya-ojisan is gone too?' she choked out before looking deflated. He was the only one left who cares for her now...with him gone, she's all alone!

'Well, soon he'll be.' said Aoko softly and kindly as she could. 'The Matou Family Crest Worms...my student here told me all she found out.' she said. 'Your implantation is a success but in his case, it was deliberately implanted wrong...hence what you know of him now. He'll slowly go insane and further crippled until he dies. Grail War or no he's not gonna live long.' she said darkly as Sakura shook. 'But with Zouken's death, the worms in your body are as good as dead without their master. But with the worms clogging up your body, it's not healthy for you either. So as my student here is a Grail War Master, she cannot take you to the Church, so I'll take you in her stead so they can fix you.'

'But...where am I going to go afterward...I was given away to the Matou by the Tohsaka...' Sakura whimpered. 'I have nowhere to go...' and she began crying. Aoko and Ichigo exchanged looks.

'If Tohsaka won't take you back...I'll take you on as my pupil and adopt you into the Aozaki Family. How's that sound?' Aoko offered. 'We Aozaki don't practice the shit the Matou do and we're not as cold-hearted as the Tohsaka. You'll be A-OK.' she reassured her. 'My family will teach you how to smile and enjoy life again for sure.'

At the same time, Kariya returned home...only to find a large hole where the Matou Mansion used to be, and barriers still active that nobody noticed it at all.

But now he was beyond reason as he is in utter horror.

All he could think of was about the little girl he made a promise to, as he howled in anguish.

'SAKURAAAAAAA!'

xxx

The Church...

'...how may I be of assistance?' Kotomine Risei asked Aoko warily, knowing she is a mage.

'I need your medical assistance on this girl. Stat.' said Aoko as she let herself in. 'Your expertise in spiritual healing for instance. This girl is the survivor of the Matou Family, Matou Sakura. Do you know how they teach magecraft there?' she asked the priest darkly.

'N-no...all families are very secretive with their research and secrets. You should know that better than I do, ojouchan.' Risei told her.

'I see...then I'll tell you what my pupil told me and what Sakura herself told me. After that, please save her.' Aoko pleaded. 'I'll pay you well for your troubles, just save this girl!'

'Very well...follow me to the back room.' Risei told her as Aoko followed him with Sakura in her arms.

'A-Aoko-san...will I be OK?' Sakura asked Aoko nervously.

'You will be, this is the Church we're talking about.' Aoko promised her. 'They're experts in Spiritual Healing, those worms will be as good as gone.'

'...it depends on the case you know.' Risei informed them. 'I'll do what I can for the child. But while I work, I would like to hear your story.'

'Well, it all started when my student decided who to beat in what order in this stupid war...' While Aoko told him, she didn't say names in what order. Just that she DID say that Ichigo will gun for the Matou first...and after spying on them, she learned of Sakura and decided to render the Matou extinct when she got pissed. Then after 'spiriting' Sakura away, Sakura told them of her origins.

Since Tohsaka gave her away to the Matou, and the Matou are all gone, the Tohsaka no longer have rights to take her back, thus Aoko decided to adopt Sakura into the Aozaki Family to be mentored by her which the girl accepted, not wanting to go back either. Aoko would also perform the blood adoption ritual in the church to make it official as well as purging her of the Matou in her body and would have to travel to the Mage's Association to fix the papers.

As the worms needed unused Command Spells to remove the worms in the dangerous parts of the body, Aoko paid Risei a hefty amount of money to compensate, and Sakura left the Church an Aozaki with sienna-brown hair and the same eyes as Aoko, never to step foot in Fuyuki ever again.

When Tokiomi got wind of the story...he was in mixed feelings of both conflict and relief. Conflict as he gave away his daughter to a _monster_ under the grandfatherly disguise he was deceived with, said daughter suffered a year and a half with the worms and relief that a Magician adopted her upon rescue by enemy Master who happened to be the woman's apprentice.

He was able to accept Sakura's resentment of him with ease. However, one problem. Matou Shinji, the other child of the Matou. The boy who was overseas in school is not aware of what happened to his home and family, with Tokiomi taking up the task of informing the boy...and made arrangements to be the regent of the Matou Estate until he's ready to take over. However, his survival chances in the war remain and issue, so again, he had to make another preparation in advance. Incase he died, Aoi will be the Regent, and strictly instructed Aoi to remain with the Zenjou and study how to look after both the Tohsaka and the Matou Estate incase he and Kirei didn't survive the war. And she would have two children to look after. Then he arranged a meeting with Ichigo...and she has yet to reply.

But as Aoi was emotionally frail and weak...her family thought it'd be better if they handle it.

When Tokiomi left the Zenjou for that discussion, Aoi had a breakdown. Losing Sakura twice, raising a child that wasn't hers and the prospect of Tokiomi dying sometime soon was too much for her.

He had no choice but to agree with his in-laws.

xxx

'So that's pretty much it, we're leaving Fuyuki now.' said Aoko to Ichigo. 'You take care now Ichigo, and survive this war.'

'Hai. Take care too and of the little one with you.' Ichigo bade the two Aozakis farewell with Ichigo taking a break for a week, waiting for Lancer to get better...while watching as the Servants target each other.

Sakura's future has drastically changed, creating a fourth route for her life. She began living in Misaki City, mentored by Aoko and left to the care of her rather young 'grandparents' as Aoko became her new mother, and giving the Aozakis a new heir. Aoko takes jobs thus sometimes, it was the grandparents teaching Sakura and over time, Aoko passed on the Aozaki Magic Crest to her and lived a happy, full life.

If Aoi was the 'ideal mother', Aoko was the 'fun mother'.

Just that, being what she is, Aoko has no intentions of marrying anytime soon, and Touko's case was even worse. So it now fell to Sakura to marry for the future of Aozaki...if she didn't become either a Magician or a Sealing Designate in her future.

In the meantime...

Ichigo was doing shopping at the supermarket when she felt the presence of a magus. She braced herself as she left without buying anything and went to the park and waited.

It was Tohsaka Tokiomi.

Ichigo who grew up in a loving fun home, saw Tohsaka Tokiomi, and any magus parent like him a failure as a parent for a long list of obvious reasons.

'Ohya ohya, coming to see me in broad daylight among humans? It's rare for magi-to-the-cores like yourself who hardly leave their workshops.' Ichigo commented. Tokiomi observed the girl who should be in high school or something. He had the girl investigated when Blue at least gave a name. Kurosaki Ichigo. The girl is a first-generation magus who came from an ordinary family running a clinic in Karakura Town. Her father is a doctor/physician for 'mild-to-moderate' cases while her younger fraternal twin sisters are in elementary school. She also has a long case of history of violence due to being mistaken for a delinquent for her hair color, and beating her enemies 'half to death' for trying to use her sisters against her since nobody could beat her. It has gotten so bad that police now had to make rounds every after school to avoid another hostage situation...or because Ichigo was unnaturally physically strong, she could kill one of these days!

But since becoming a Magus, with the police seeing her with 'a woman with incredibly long red hair' she wears her hair long as expected of female magi, wears clothes and carries the air and grace of a female magus. Her unusual hair is also beautiful with its glossy shine and silky appearance. Not a stray strand was in sight. It was her most noticeable feature with her skin being second.

'I came here for business, Kurosaki-san.' said Tokiomi as he sat with her. 'Due to the war with us being Masters, its inevitable that we will kill each other.' he said. 'I request that should I die, I would like you to be Rin's teacher in Magecraft.'

'And what of the Tohsaka Magic Crest? Any Magus Clan would rather bite their tongue and die than gamble with their crest with a stranger.' Ichigo pointed out.

'I know but you aren't that sort of a person.' Tokiomi told her.

'...should I accept, this would require Rin-chan alone living with me in Karakura Town, and going to elementary school.' said Ichigo. 'If I could manage juggling human school and magus education while still in the Top 20 and a full-fledged magus, she can do it as well. It depends on her work ethic. Moreover...I have to tell my family the truth...' she sighed. 'They didn't know I'm studying magic. This is to avoid...jealousy between my sisters. I'm the only one capable of magic even if they want to be like me. And now that I have a student...'

'I see...so you wish to avoid conflict with your sisters?'

'Pretty much. What of your wife? She can't live with us. Rin-chan is all I can squeeze in.'

'I know. My wife will be living with her family in the meantime. So do you accept being Rin's teacher and the holder of the Magic Crest?'

'I accept.' said Ichigo. 'You'd best make preparations. Caster is the most annoying one right now and who knows when he'll strike. Better today than tomorrow.' Tokiomi grimaced. A Caster that can create high-quality golems on par with a Servant to the point Ichigo was forced to reveal her Servant's identity to stand a chance...this, was no joke.

Out of all Servants...it's the most dangerous. The only ones who stand a chance, would be Archer and Lancer alone.

Then they felt a hostile presence and they braced themselves...as Berserker appeared.

'Shit...!' Tokiomi gasped as the Servant appeared. Archer is extremely hard to control and Tokiomi realized his folly early in the game when the man was summoned. He can't call him and Ichigo went out without her Servant.

'Matou Kariya, get the heck out right now!' Ichigo yelled demandingly. 'Tohsaka, I presume you heard about the Matou Magecraft...?'

'Yes...if only I knew sooner, I wouldn't have agreed to give Sakura to Zouken!' Tokiomi swore.

'I've been watching him. He's driven insane by now thinking only of saving Sakura-chan from Zouken. The worms shattering his spine, eating his bone marrow and a part of his brain drove him insane from the pain. Its only his resolve moving him along. Nothing else can get through to him now and most likely he saw the crater that used to be the Matou Estate.' Ichigo hissed as the Servant attacked only Tokiomi, ignoring Ichigo. 'Whoa!' "I think this works in my favor somehow..." she thought wryly. "But I can't get the crest off a dead man for my future student..." she raised her arm. 'Lancer!' she summoned her Servant who came to her aid through Spatial Transportation and Lancer kicked away Berserker.

'...whatever happened to a week off?' Lancer chuckled in amusement as he began fighting with Berserker.

'HE happened!' Ichigo comically yelled in annoyance, pointing at Berserker. 'I'll go look for his Master, keep him away from the public! Tohsaka-san get ready for your will now!' Tokiomi vanished in a flash of fire. Ichigo ran off in search of Matou Kariya who wasn't far from them while using Invisible Air on herself. He was in an alley...behind a trash can, violently coughing up blood.

"..." Living a life of pain and insanity is a no-go.

Ichigo was able to easily kill him in his moment of weakness by striking his head with a spell, frying his brain and killing him. She left before his ghost could leave his body and see her.

At the park where Lancer and Berserker battled...

Changes began occurring.

Berserker stopped his attacks.

'...I...' he spoke for the first time.

'Looks like my Master killed yours if you're sane again, Berserker.' Lancer commented as the Mad Servant can talk again.

'This isn't the way I want to die...I wanted to die in her hands, not yours!' Berserker choked out as he ran off, leaving a dumbfounded Lancer.

"...either way he has short time left in this world." he thought. "One down." he shrugged as Ichigo returned.

'...looks like back to shopping I go.' Ichigo sighed. 'What a day this turned out to be!' she said tiredly.

'What were you doing with Archer's Master anyway?' Lancer asked her as they went back into the city for shopping.

'He wants me to be her daughter's teacher. But I had to state conditions.' said Ichigo. 'Magi are total ignoramus when it comes to technology, practicality and realism as well as how to behave outside their world. No student of mine will not know how to operate a TV or not know what a Playstation is!'

Lancer only snorted. '...so are we going to follow our order?'

'We will.' Ichigo smirked. 'Tohsaka expects to die. As soon as he finishes what we talked about, he is **so** dead.' the man had it coming. He summoned an Archer with one hell of an Independent Action ranking, making him extremely hard to control and command, resorting to Command Spells and each Master only has THREE.

For an Archer to have THAT kind of rank...

While killing Tokiomi is easy, Archer isn't.

xxx

They watched from their house after shopping.

'...Berserker isn't kidding.' Ichigo frowned as they watched from their mirrors. Berserker literally hunted down...SABER and started a fight with her.

'Can't this scrying have a volume?' Lancer asked his Master. 'I can't understand why Saber began crying.'

'Dunno. They seemed to know each other in life...and as for the volume, this is as far as scrying can go. No spell can provide with audio settings, unfortunately.' Ichigo scowled. 'I'll just get something from my familiars later. They have a mike strapped to their feet.'

Its confirmed that the two indeed knew each other. Saber called Berserker 'Lancelot' and Berserker addressed her as 'My King'. Apparently, Lancelot did something he could never forgive himself for short death in her hands even though Saber forgave him long ago, but the man had guilt issues. Their battle was watched over by the Einzbern Faction...until Saber decided to let her friend and Knight have his peace, all the while in grief.

'...shouldn't we take this chance?' Lancer asked her.

'...not even I would ruin the moment, Lancer.' said Ichigo softly. 'In the meantime, we do our usual order. Once Tokiomi's finished making arrangements, we can kill him. As for Archer having an Independent Action of EX considering who he is, Archer wouldn't give a damn if his Master dies or not, but if he runs out of prana, he's toast unless he finds another contract.'

'Right...so we just kill Tohsaka and Archer will run out of power on his own?'

'His problem, not ours.'

They waited...and Ichigo received the documents, giving her the right to educate Rin and the Tohsaka Family Crest.

Ichigo waited until she used the wind.

She sent a sharp invisible blade to kill the Tohsaka Head and let someone else find him.

xxx

The Church...

Kotomine Risei shook as he saw the newspapers.

Tokiomi had been killed and his corpse left in the streets. And a week before that, Matou Kariya was found dead in an alley with an unusual worm infestation in his body. That, they had to cover up because the worms are no ordinary worms. Tokiomi was known publicly as a businessman so there was no need to cover up his body but still...

It was a no brainer who his killer is, as the last person to see him, is a rival master who he entrusted his eldest daughter to.

Said killer on the other hand, went to get his daughter from the Zenjou.

Lucky for Ichigo, Tokiomi didn't tell them that she was a Master...but they got wind of his death, leading to Tohsaka Aoi's emotional breakdown and partial...insanity. Ichigo inwardly felt bad but this was war. Because of Aoi's mental state, she arranged for the Zenjou Family to be Rin's legal guardians. She couldn't be her guardian until she herself, hits her twenties. By then Rin is still underage.

'...that moron Kirei couldn't protect daddy after all.' Rin mused sullenly as she went with Ichigo with her luggage. 'And mother...'

'No offense Rin-chan but your mother is extremely sheltered and submissive thus she could not handle the cruelties of life...its a miracle that you're stronger than your mother in that regard.' Ichigo told the girl with a scowl. 'As an adult, she should have been stronger to support you but you ended up the other way around...its almost shameful.' Rin glared at her for that remark. 'Rin, adults are supposed to be strong for children to rely on them. Strong in mind and heart, capable to understand with an open mind, and ability to support children. That's what an adult should be.' she said, softening her expression. 'And because of the Grail Wars, you can't be in Fuyuki with me so my teacher will come and get you for your safety.'

'Your teacher?' Rin piped up.

'The newest Magician, the Magic Blue Aozaki Aoko.' Rin's jaws dropped. 'Sensei is already taking care of your sister Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan is adopted into the Aozaki Family after I blew up the Matou to smithereens.' she chuckled before taking Rin to the bench. 'This will be the tough part...while you would love to see your sister again, there are things you must understand, Rin-chan.' Ichigo told Rin gently but her expression was somber. 'Sakura greatly suffered in the Matou Household. She suffered the Matou Magecraft that literally carves training into the body...a lifelong educational torture. A child made to know excruciating pain yet unable to do anything to fend for herself. You cannot imagine what it was like.' Rin's eyes widened. 'She endured the inhumane training for a year and a half with worms inside her body.'

'I-Is Sakura OK?!' Rin sputtered out in disbelief and horror while grabbing a fistful of Ichigo's shirt, shaking her.

'She's OK now. The Church managed to remove the worms in her body. But to fully save her, she must be blood-adopted again because her Matou body is starting to fail her.' Ichigo told her. 'But while she is OK physically...emotionally she isn't. A home that didn't care much for her and then adopted by something much worse. We don't know if she'll be happy to see you or not but still, do your best, Rin-chan.' Ichigo smiled. 'Siblings should love each other no matter what. And the older should take care of the younger. I would know since I have younger sisters too.'

Rin shook and quivered with unshed tears.

**Master.** Lancer spoke as he materialized. 'Something is headed our way.' he said as sparks of lightning appeared...and it was Rider.

'Rider!' Ichigo gasped out upon seeing the man. 'What's going on here?!'

'Young lady, I feel that we should shack up with you for the time being.' said Rider grimly.

'A-and I should accept this WHY?!' Ichigo choked out, wide-eyed in incredulity.

'THAT'S why!' Rider pointed behind them and saw numerous golems headed their way.

'Golems?!' Ichigo freaked out.

'I-Ichigo!' Rin shrieked in horror, clutching Ichigo's leg tightly like a lifeline in fear.

'I've been fighting them all the time and we've been camping outside lately...' said Rider, scratching his head. 'Thing is, I can't do two jobs at once. Will you grant us asylum?'

'Lancer, get rid of them!' Ichigo ordered. 'We have a child here!' she choked out as Lancer left to act on her will. 'Oy kid, who the hell did you piss off?'

xxx

The Mansion...

'So this started when you wanted to develop new ways to improve a magus' pedigree, created a research based off it and then he tore it up in front of class?' Ichigo mused as Waver told her his tale. 'You wanted to be acknowledged so badly but apparently, it was enough to get the Grail's attention. When you got the seals, and at the same time hearing Lord El-Melloi participating, you got the idea to steal his relic, hence Rider here because you got no relic.' she chuckled. 'You sure got balls. Balls of steel but unfortunately, you pissed off the wrong person.'

'Are you gonna tell me off now?' Waver asked her wryly.

'While I'm interested in your research, this is one thing you should know.' Ichigo told him. 'For the Magus of old bloodlines, they are dead set on their ways no matter what. There's no changing them. I don't know what you came up with, but for Magi like Lord El-Melloi, the only way to improve one's pedigree was to thicken blood through arranged marriages between two magi. And it has proven effective over the years for families affiliated with the Association, and its the easiest, quickest way. I don't know what you came up with but here are the reasons Lord El-Melloi tore up your research. Its because of simply your class alone.'

'What?!' Waver burst out. 'What's my class got to do with this?!'

'For families that have a long history like the Barthomeloi and Archibald, someone like you who's of a recent generation, claiming to come up with your research is an insult to everything they know of for years. It's pride.' Ichigo told him wryly. 'Had you been of an older bloodline, there might have been consideration, giving you a chance. But since Velvet is a fairly new family, well...' she sighed. 'It's a matter of pride emphasized with history. You didn't stand a chance. He didn't even read it after all.' she said to the boy's fury. 'You should use your research for your own sake instead. Its pointless trying to prove yourself before ancient bloodlines. The kindest you'll get is ignorance and humiliation. Had it been to someone like Barthomeloi, humiliation aside, they would have made your life hell.'

'Another reason...your class aside, you have done the unthinkable...sharing your research openly.' Ichigo continued. 'For someone like Lord El-Melloi, you have committed a horrible faux-pas.'

'Sharing knowledge isn't so bad, ojouchan.' Rider commented.

'To our way of thinking, yes, its not bad. Everyone deserves education. But we are normal people, Magi aren't.' said Ichigo. 'For first generations like myself and Waver here, that's what we would think too. However for Magi, especially for those who work in the Clock Tower...while they would educate future magi, they would NEVER show their research and discoveries to anyone, unless its to raise their own status and prestige. In Clock Tower especially, it's a dog-eat-dog, step-on-or-be-stepped-upon world. Constant struggle for power and budget while tripping each other while avoiding getting tripped at the same time, it's a madhouse for knowledge, power and money while plotting and plotting as years go by. And for what Waver has done, it's a faux-pas. Magi must closely guard their work no matter what. Never show it off unless you are certain of your chances in getting acknowledgment and said work being successful and getting a sponsor for the work.'

'Such attitude is why the Association never got along well with other organizations of magi like those of the middle-east and far east.' Ichigo sighed. 'Everyone in the Mage's Association...the Clock Tower, Atlas and Sea of Estray...its just plain impossible unless you get the interest of someone like Zelretch.' she said wryly. 'Not only that, if one's research turned out to be too great, you'd get a Sealing Designation if you created something truly remarkable.'

'Sealing...Designation?' Rin croaked out.

'I'll give you an example for you to understand better.' said Ichigo. 'Aozaki Touko, sensei's older sister is a Master Puppeteer. She managed to create a puppet body that is extremely perfect that you couldn't tell it apart from a human body to the point that only the doll-maker herself knows which is a real human body and which is the fake. The ultimate puppet body thus its possible for a magus to live a long life by possessing the puppet body that will never age by transferring their souls into it. In short, immortality.' The Servants, Waver and Rin's jaws dropped. 'Because of that, Touko became a Sealing Designate, classified with a Hermit Status. That is why Touko fled the association with her work before it got public. For the Lords in the Association, they want it for themselves and what better than to keep the magus responsible closer to the point of literal imprisonment in the Tower? And it was a good thing Touko ran away. Can you imagine those snooty, power-hungry people, immortal through Touko's puppet-making skills?' her audience blanched at this.

'Aozaki Touko's work is practically the key to immortality and a far dignifying way compared to becoming a vampire to become immortal.' she continued wryly. 'Having an immortal, ageless body means they can never worry about time, while trying to reach Akasha, to become a Magician. For great works like hers, its an excuse to take it for themselves in the guise of 'Sealing Designate'.' Ichigo snorted. 'Those given Hermit Status have created wonderful jobs they want for themselves. As for those marked with Philosopher Status, they endanger the secrecy of magecraft while committing heinous crimes left-and-right, so they are killed. Understand now?'

'Y-yeah...I think I do.' Waver swallowed. 'But Ichigo, at least I would like you to read it.' he said. 'And what you honestly think of it. I feel I can trust you.'

'Ah, you want me to judge eh? Why not? I'm a Japanese Magus, and a first-generation at that. I'm nothing like them.' the redhead snorted. 'If you had a copy, it would help.'

'I have the original work.'


	4. Alliance

Alliance

Rider and Waver were able to breathe easy by living in the mansion. Peaceful and no golems either. Waver was finally able to sleep after several days of stress and paranoia, evident by the bags in his eyes.

'Rider, since that night at the shipyard...for how long were you fighting golems?' Ichigo asked Rider while reading Waver's work. 'Given the quality of these golems, its impossible to make those with today's modern-day materials. If a magus was capable of such, he'd be a designate by now.'

'Well, three days since that night, it began.' said Rider. 'Every single day. At night they would attack. We had to leave his host family for their safety, They are just ordinary humans who thought the boy was their grandson. Waver feared for their safety so he decided we should camp around. If he's away, those old folks will be left alone.'

'I see...'

'You've been reading that for hours now...' Rider remarked as Ichigo was reading Waver's thesis. 'Is it interesting?'

'It is. Its a truly wonderful and considerate work created by a kind-hearted person. Only people like him can make something like this.' said Ichigo with an amused chuckle. 'This research is created for the sake of those who are 'have-nots', to give them chances to reach their maximum potential in their best talents. What I mean by have-nots is magi who are born with few and average to low-quality circuits. Not only that, the other half of this research is to scope out genuine talent, and enable them to graduate with the rank of 'Grand'. Waver created a training manual that brings out the best in magi. If I were him, he should use his work to benefit himself first. In order to prove the worth of this research, he must do it himself first as living proof that its successful. Anyone with a brain can see that its practically his destiny to be a talent scout and turn talents into stars after reading this.' she said, giving the thesis to Rider.

'...you really mean that, ojouchan?' Rider asked Ichigo, wide-eyed after taking back the thesis. 'Boy created something this meaningful?' he asked in impressed astonishment. If the girl could see this in his work...he could think of possibilities.

'Yes. Its a waste if he dies in this war, Rider. Without him, plenty of aspiring magi cannot shine. And considering the characters in the Association, they never will.' Ichigo smiled genuinely. 'He is a star in his own way. So I would like it if the two of you resign from this war, and live a peaceful life together in this world because without Waver...we magi will die out. Not even prominent bloodlines will last long in this world. Will you promise me that after we help you kill Lord El-Melloi and Caster?'

'Well, that's up to the kid.' said Rider. 'He has big but impossible dreams. I don't know if he'll let it end like this. When I asked him what he wanted the Grail for, he wanted acknowledgment. I laughed at him and said he should ask the Grail to grow a few more centimeters.'

'Given who runs the association, its really an impossible dream.' said Ichigo softly with a forlorn expression. 'He's like Icarus...a boy who wanted to fly high with wax wings...but the sun melted the wax, making him fall. The association will forever look down on first-generations like us and that's a fact. He has more chances of shining in the Organizations in the Middle-East and Far-East. Clock Tower is plain impossible.'

'Hey Ichigo...if I go there someday, will I have a hard time?' Rin asked Ichigo.

'You will.' said Ichigo bluntly much to Rin's dismay. 'They look down on us Asians. They expect nothing from us, even one of your lineage. Very few Asians make it big and even then, that's after a tough struggle, so bad you'd be on the verge of giving up in despair unless you made powerful friends with great political pull. You don't need them just to prove you're a great magus. Live for yourself and love yourself, Rin. You don't have to seek the approval of the Tower to love yourself. If you live and love yourself, you're better off without the Association. If you pressure yourself by living through someone else's expectations, Waver is an example of that. He was never able to love himself and believe in himself because he wanted the acknowledgment of such people, thus when he doesn't get it, his self-esteem and confidence took a plunge...because he is unable to love himself.'

'Oh...' Rin deflated. 'But...dad...'

'I don't know what he told you about the Association Rin-chan but its important that you know the truth about it.' Ichigo told her. 'Its not a wonderful place you think it is. But if you think wonderful, he probably meant resources and knowledge. But don't expect friends and a good life there.' she sighed.

xxx

It took two days for Aoko to arrive and get Rin from Ichigo to take to safety. And two more days for Waver to recover from stress.

'Here.' said Ichigo as she gave him skincare products. 'You could use some of these to relieve your skin off stress. Lord El-Melloi driving you crazy stressed you enough to look older than you should.'

'W-why would I need beauty products for?!' Waver choked out, wide-eyed in shock as he looked at the various products on the table beside him.

'Hey, even men use these too if only to attract girls they want to date. It works both ways.' Ichigo said wryly. 'Its not just us girls who use them to attract boys. Anyway, take a shower, and meet us downstairs for a long talk. And you slept for half a week, you could really use some food and coffee.'

'Ichigo!' Lancer called out. 'The soup is boiling!'

'Turn off the fire!' Ichigo called back. 'Well, I better make the rest of dinner...' and she left Waver to his devices.

And so...

'Hey boy, recovered enough?' Rider asked Waver who was just fresh from the bath. 'I've been enjoying their hospitality...great house, great rooms and great food!' he boomed in delight.

'Y-yeah...I heard I slept for four days...' Waver sighed. 'Sorry to keep you waiting.'

'Girl, its about time you tell him what you think of his work.' Waver turned his head to Rider who looked rather proud...

And Ichigo told Waver what she honestly thought of it, shocking the young man speechless.

To sum it up, without him, there would be no more magi after 200 years due to some families with dwindling circuits each generation. His research emphasized that he was born to 'save' sorcery by raising outstanding magi he would take in as his pupils, and bring out their best talents as these pupils will create future strong bloodlines. He had no idea what to say to THAT. 'So what do you think, Waver? Your research is a big treasure.'

'B-but I really wanted to become a great magus more than anything else!' Waver choked out.

'Waver...live for, and love yourself.' Ichigo smiled before shaking her head. 'You put your heart on this work yet you still seek the approval of the stagnant instead of seeking approval from the future...you really should love and appreciate yourself. Use this research on yourself, and find great students to nurture and turn them into outstanding Magi. Without you...our kind will really die out in 200 years and that's a certain prediction. For the snobs in Clock Tower, I predict that 200 years from now, their circuits will begin to dwindle until they too, lose the power of sorcery. No one and nothing is eternal. Its up to you to awaken sleeping talents among humans and nurture them so our kind will not be extinct. New bloodlines can be created. More discoveries will be made and you will ensure that had you raised students and successors.'

'If we helped you kill Lord El-Melloi and his Servant...Once you graduate, I want you to go on a pilgrimage to find students and raise them to become stars. Start with the Middle-East and work till you reach the Far-East. Its these places that don't get a chance to shine because of pointless, senseless and baseless prejudice. Make them. Hundreds of people decades from now will really thank you, praise your name and your name will be exalted in History Books past your death and that's worth more than what the Association will give you. Appreciation and acknowledgment for your efforts.'

Waver thought about it for a long time.

'A-alright, I'll do it.' said Waver with resolve. 'We will leave this war after I make sure I survive my ex-teacher.' he said in determination as the weight of Ichigo's words sunk in his soul.

'That'd be wonderful.' Ichigo chuckled jovially. Rider and Lancer watched their respective masters.

'Your master sure can lift hearts, Lancer.' said Rider thoughtfully to the younger man. 'I feel I can believe in her too for the boy. Had she been in my era she would have made a great leader or queen because she could _inspire_.'

'Well, she's like that.' said Lancer. 'She knows what's truly important and what matters the most. She's wise in her own way.' "Despite where she came from, that is." he left that unsaid, however.

However, one thing ruined the moment.

Smoke from the stoves.

The meat on the grill is burning.

'Oh no! The grilled eel!' the men could not help but laugh as she tried to salvage some of their dinner.

After dinner...

'Hey Ichigo...is this place really yours?' Waver asked her as she began to wash the dishes.

'Meh, it belongs to past Grail War participants, and abandoned it.' said Ichigo. 'It was a wonderful mansion with great furniture too...the Edelfelt Family sure knows how to throw away money.' she scoffed. 'This mansion belongs to the younger Edelfelt sister in the last war according to what I found in this place before making it my base. In the previous war, the Edelfelt twin successors were chosen participants.'

'Ah...'

'Well, they left it behind, forgotten, and swore to never step foot in Japan ever again while swearing eternal hatred against the Tohsaka Family...yep, this house can belong to anyone if they discover it. No human can though, the forest around this mansion repels humans with a bounded field...only magi can come in but that's as far as security went...they're probably no good with fields.' she snorted.

'And what of the fields now?' Waver asked her nervously.

'Oh, I vamped them up. Its why I'm safe from golems for so long.' Ichigo smirked. 'Casters are past magi after all. If not even his Caster can break through my fields...yep, we're safe as long as we're in here. But we need to do something about him soon...if they can create an army of golems...I can only guess he can make one within an hour and combined with the ability of the Archibald Family, hundreds within a week. He'll have an army the longer we stay here...so we'll have to make a deal with the Einzbern Faction.'

'A deal?'

'Yep, a deal. Ever heard of the words 'Magus Killer'...?'

Waver paled in fright.

What Magus worth their salt would NOT hear of that name? If they hadn't, they must have lived under rocks!

xxx

Einzbern Castle...

'You sure have quite the steel nerves barging on someone else's turf young lady.' Rider boomed in amusement as they arrived in the Einzbern Territory, riding on Rider's chariot.

'Nothing ventured, nothing gained.' Ichigo snarked as sure enough, Saber showed up, ready to fight them. 'Saber, we have come with a pricey alliance offer.' she told Saber. In exchange for doing this...the two of us,' gestures at herself and Waver, 'Will retire from this war. All we want is Emiya Kiritsugu's help in killing Lord El-Melloi and Caster. Right now they are the biggest threats to everyone. Really, a golem army capable of dealing toe-to-toe with Servants?' Saber winced. That first night is VERY memorable indeed...

'...fine. But any attempt of betrayal, I WILL end you.' Saber warned as they walked towards the castle...a rather ruined one at that.

'...er...what happened here?' Waver asked Saber curiously.

'Caster happened.' said Saber wryly. 'My Master did something without mine and Irisviel's knowledge, your target came here on a full assault. We barely got out of this alive.' she was FORCED to use THAT just to survive.

'Well, all the better reason for an alliance now right?' Rider quipped. Upon arrival in the castle, Emiya Kiritsugu, Irisviel von Einzbern and Hisau Maiya gaped at who Saber brought home.

'Magus Killer, we came here to propose a deal.' said Ichigo seriously. 'A deal all of us will agree on and benefit off of.'

'A deal?' Kiritsugu frowned as this was too good to be true. A deal all of them will benefit of was too good indeed.

'An alliance against Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald and Caster.' said Ichigo. 'The terms are simple. Earlier this day, Waver Velvet and I Geassed each other into leaving this war peacefully once we ensure their deaths into an alliance.' she said, as the two teenagers showed off their Geas marks. 'Once he's dead, we will retire for good. However, we both can't do one thing only you can...and its what you do best.' she said grimly. 'We will swear to you that we will leave this war, and give you our Command Spells through a Geas to make our intentions clear and sincere once we ensure our chances of survival and safety. In return, we will help you deal with Caster's Golem Army and whatever heck Noble Phantasm he has. We use Geas to make it legit, as Magi, particularly those of prominent bloodlines have a long history of backstabbing and we can't have that now in an alliance can we? If we retire, the Einzbern Faction will no longer hunt us.' Kiritsugu snorted in amusement. Ichigo sure knows how to work things well.

'Since you have a Geas, I can see you two are serious about this.' he commented thoughtfully. They barely survived last night dammit. He could use an extra hand right now and the kids are proposing a deal that will definitely mostly benefit him.

'And since this castle is toast, I will add another incentive.' Ichigo continued as Kiritsugu snorted again at her word of choice. 'The Edelfelt Mansion long abandoned that I took as my base. How's that?'

'Edelfelt Mansion?' Irisviel blinked. 'There's such a place?' none of them knew that.

'Yeah. It's not far from the Church in Shinto actually.' Ichigo chuckled. 'It was constructed for the Third one. Still usable after I fixed it. Anyone can have it. By psychometry, the Edelfelt sisters swore hatred of Japan and the Tohsaka line...the Tohsaka must have humiliated them real good and then abandoned that mansion. So how about it? Will you agree to this deal, Emiya Kiritsugu?'

'I agree since you went as far as using a Geas and giving up on this war.' said Kiritsugu. 'But tell me...why give up with everything on the line?' he asked after a frown. The Grail can grant all wishes and he was on the verge of winning as through familiars, Ichigo killed Matou Kariya while Berserker wanted a death match with Saber(with the former dying), and she killed Tohsaka Tokiomi after making a deal with him but his Servant was doing who-knows-what so he isn't dead yet and that'll be his job. That's two down.

'I have no interest in this war to begin with.' said Ichigo. 'I was minding my own business in my hometown then one day these stupid spells appeared.' she grumbled. 'Three families aside, the Grail randomly chooses magi to participate to officially launch this war, right? I happen to be one unfortunate sod. I don't have a wish and neither does Lancer.' she said as Lancer nodded, confirming her words.

'Erm...I was desperate?' Waver croaked out. 'But I found a new calling and this war is not my answer to that call. Something bigger and more meaningful is waiting for me out there that the Grail can never give me and I can get it on my own.'

'I don't particularly care about a myth.' Rider drawled. 'I just want to travel with boy here and see what became of my Kingdom, Macedonia when I was gone.'

'I see...very well. I will bound the two of you to me with a Geas to be double-sure.' said Kiritsugu. They agreed to the ritual, with the two teenagers having a second mark, and Kiritsugu's promise that they will be left alone as they leave Fuyuki City, no longer an enemy.

With that deal made, Ichigo led the Einzbern Party to the Edelfelt Mansion...and it was behind the church's hill indeed.

'Here you are.' said Ichigo as she opened a rift for them to enter. 'This is yours now. The formula for these various bounded fields is in my bedroom here.'

'It's a pretty big mansion.' Irisviel remarked in amazement. 'What of the gardens?' the gardens are clearly treated with prana since the flowers in the shrubs are all fully bloomed despite the wrong season.

'I did that too. This place was full of weeds and aged with time due to neglect by abandonment. If I'm gonna stay here, I have to make it liveable and nice to look at, right?' Ichigo pointed out. 'The furniture when fixed and cleaned are high class and to think those sisters abandoned this place without a second thought with everything intact. Damn rich people.' she scowled with a scoff. 'Bunch of wastrels.'

'Welcome to our world.' said Kiritsugu sarcastically as they entered the house. It was cleaned and fully-furnished. And upon seeing Ichigo's bedroom, there was a stone pillar, Grecian style with various formulas. 'So this is your bounded field...impressive work for a teenager.'

'My family are ordinary people until I became a magus, and security was my first thought.' Ichigo chuckled. 'Security is my best forte. The power I put in will remain, you just have to change ownership and control.'

'Very well. This base is ours now.' said Kiritsugu. He liked the house AND the first-rate security. 'Then shall we make our game plan?'

'Yeah. I have scrying mirrors in the living room I use like a soundless TV. I can only scry who I have seen. Since Waver gave me a photo of our target I can see him now too.'

'Ichigo! Get down here now!' Lancer called urgently. 'It's Caster!'

They ran for the living room to see Lancer looking grim and at the mirror he was at.

They were at the hill behind Ryuudouji Temple...amassing an army of golems.

'We have to deal with THAT?!' Waver choked out in horror.

'...I count about 500.' Rider sweatdropped. 500 of those magical machines with the proud lord at its head but he looked...injured? Of course, one cannot expect to come out of war unscathed.

'Rider, can you make it?' Waver choked out. 'You almost spent your mana protecting us! You...!' he choked worriedly to his Servant.

'Looks like I'll have to teach you what the Association never does to outsiders outside their clique.' Ichigo sighed. 'It's a type of Formalcraft that allows a magus to absorb mana in nature, and convert it into his own od. By doing that, you can send mana to Rider and make him full.'

Kiritsugu's ears perked up, comically twitching. It's something he doesn't know and he's ready to bet his teacher and foster mother didn't know either.

'I can do that?' Waver gaped at her in amazement.

'Any magus can do that.' Ichigo deadpanned. 'Provided they know how! By hiding this from potential magi, this is just another proof of the association's greed and selfishness, keeping valuable know-how all for themselves within their social circle! I only know this because of who my teacher is! I'll teach you the spell and then you keep sending Rider Mana by remaining in this mansion while we go fighting.'

'Its all I can do to fight my part in battle...I've been trouble to Rider for so long since I lack as a magus.' said Waver ruefully. 'I want to do something, just this once for him.'

'You've done big already boy.' Rider said encouragingly like a father would. 'You're the first man to ride with me to battle. Not even a member of my army can claim to do the same since almost everyone dreads the front lines. But to be a King or a Commander or General, its a duty we must take to inspire courage to those under our command. The words 'if he can do it, so can I' will ring in their hearts and then fight at their best.'

'With that said, I'll teach you the spell.' said Ichigo. 'Then I'll emit my mana for you to take and send to Rider.'

'EHHHH?! Yours?!' Waver gawked, bug-eyed at the redhead. 'B-but what about Lancer?!' he sputtered out incredulously while pointing at Lancer.

'I'm always full.' Lancer shrugged. 'Every time I spend something, she refills me fast as a just-in-case. She's paranoid.' Ichigo gave him a petulant glaring pout. 'That's why it's OK.'

'If you say so...' Waver fretted.

'Then let's begin. We can't fight an army of monsters without being in top shape now can we?' Ichigo chuckled. 'After I help out, I need to rest too.'

xxx

'...how do you feel, Saber?' Kiritsugu asked Saber after he took her away for a private conversation. He has used Ichigo's released mana to take for Saber as well as himself, giving a subtle cue for Irisviel to take for herself as well.

'It was...incredible.' said Saber. 'It's extremely potent. Even a small amount is sufficient to fill myself.' she told him as she felt full and powerful. 'Don't tell me you just learned that spell, as you've never done it before?'

'Guilty as charged.' Kiritsugu smirked. 'My mentor doesn't know of this, its natural I wouldn't. That girl is...right as I have to admit it.' he swore in dismay. 'If they keep vital knowledge such as this for themselves...is it a wonder that there are hardly any of us left?' the petite knight can only frown.

'I see.'

'We will move in four days.' said Kiritsugu. 'Once Ichigo has recovered her mana pool...we will act.' even he knew the value of her mana. It was so potent, rich, thickly concentrated, sublime, whatever he could think of as succulent and delicious...ambrosia. Her mana was ambrosia itself that a mere trickle of it replenished them all. He wondered what IS she as a magus and she was a first-generation(he investigated-it wasn't THAT hard to find her in Japanese files). The Blue Witch sure unearthed one heck of a gem.

Moreover, he really wanted to win this war as he has a lot to lose. Should this alliance succeed, he would get the very secure mansion, and six extra spells. The two Servants will fade away on their own in time in days without the spells and bonds to their Masters, so no effort on his part, no need to use Saber. Ichigo revealed she dealt with Matou and Tohsaka, she and Waver would retire after dealing with Caster so that's four down. That leaves him, El-Melloi and Kotomine Kirei currently alive...and Tohsaka's rather rebellious Servant with one hell of an ego who happens to have an Independent Action ranking EX. The last one being a wild card...as Ichigo revealed that the Tohsaka and the Church allied themselves in the war, with the man taking to shacking up in the Church, drinking high quality wine and doing whatever on a whim. They might even meet him in the streets! Hey, cheating is fairly common isn't it?

While he believed that...

There's one thing Kiritsugu doesn't know since he only bothered learning a couple things he deems relevant to his chances of winning and going back home to his family.

The Command Spells are only three orders that cannot be disobeyed by the Servant. So even if the two kids give him their unused spells, the Servants are still bound to them through their contracts and still obey orders and get mana from their masters to sustain their existence.

xxx

And so...that night after dinner, Rider, the Einzbern Faction and then Ichigo and Lancer are present. Waver and Irisviel are at the mansion as they weren't suited for combat.

'This is it.' Rider grinned. 'A battle worth a King's trouble and effort. 500 golems!'

'Really, this much on poor Waver? This is overkill if you ask me.' Ichigo remarked blandly.

'You do well to remember that an aristocrat's pride is something to behold.' Kiritsugu scoffed, getting his Mystic Code and firearms ready. 'For someone like him, someone like Waver to steal from him without the wiser until too late is a blow to his pride. He'll keep targeting the kid until he's dead to nurse his bruised ego. And since I also pissed him off...look what happened to our castle.'

'Er...what did you do?' Saber really wanted to know what he did. Seriously.

'At Hyatt Hotel in Shinto under the guise of arson terrorist attack, I had the hotel evacuate the civilians...because that's where El-Melloi set up base, reserving huge floors for himself where he set up an impressive magical fortress. What I did? Blow up the hotel with high-grade bombs, destroying his castle he was so proud of as a crumbling building will dismantle painstakingly crafted magical formulas. For his magecraft to be defeated by insignificant human means by a low-class heretic like myself is a great blow to his pride. I got on his shit list that way.' Ichigo cracked up in laughter at that.

'Ohya ohya, you seriously think of leaving me out of an amusing event?' they all froze as they turned to see Archer.

'...so you want to partake in a battle royale of Golems VS Kings Archer?' Rider boomed in enthusiastic greeting.

'I have a bone to pick with that mongrel magus myself.' so he was another injured pride. 'So just this once I will mingle with the lot of you.' he said snootily.

'...thank you, I guess...?' Ichigo sweatdropped.

'And where do you think you're going, young lady?!' those close to Ichigo saw the girl pale several shade lighter till she was white as chalk. Out came...her father and some others dressed in black kimonos and white coats.

'D-Dad...but how...? And what the hell are you doing in a warzone dressed up for cosplay?!' Ichigo sputtered out in disbelief.

'That's what I should be asking YOU!' Isshin retorted wryly but the look on his face was that of 'you and I are gonna have a long talk and you're grounded for a year' sort of face.

'Ichigo...when I told you that there's more to your father than he seems...this is it.' Lancer told her. 'And by what I'm feeling...' he said as the Servants felt the presence of the newcomers.

'They're not human.' Archer smirked. 'They feel like **us**.' but his eyes slightly narrowed. These men however, are far stronger. In fact, they felt like Lancer, a fellow demigod but they were no demigods. He knew they were divine beings at that and the daughter who had no idea of her heritage felt similar to him and her Servant when he got close, only dampened by her human body. Her beautiful hair was something no human can ever hope to possess that may give her claim to her heritage(he had no idea its the result of sorcery-reinforced shampoo and conditioner). While Archer too possessed divinity, he hated the gods for taking away his only friend after using him against him, that lowered that aspect of his being.

'T-then what does that make me and my sisters?!' Ichigo sputtered out, having one heck of a shock as her reality...is crashing down on her. What she knew is cracking and shattering like glass. Even Kiritsugu was surprised. Her father has the same FEEL as a Servant...only...more powerful. Who the HECK are these people?!

'That is a story for another time, Ichigo.' said her father as he and his companions drew their swords.

'Moreover I'm interested in what you got yourself into...really now Isshin, you and your family are true-blue trouble magnets.' said the blonde man with messy hair.

'And you're pinning this on me now?!'

'Ahem, can we get to business because look above us?' Kiritsugu yelled sarcastically and urgently as the golems are coming and fired magical beam attacks abused to the highest degree.

'Do what we planned!' Ichigo gasped out as she did various acrobatic maneuvers to dodge the beams. 'We'll cover you!' Kiritsugu and Maiya ran for it, while all of them dealt with the golems in their own way. Isshin went to his daughter's side to watch her back to protect her.

'Dad...can we talk after this?' Ichigo asked her father softly.

'We'll talk princess, we'll talk. Its also my bad for keeping quiet, but I wanted a normal life for everyone.' said Isshin as with a grunt, he sliced a golem in half while Ichigo pushes away the golems with her magic. They were a team of father and daughter with Lancer making sure nothing happens to BOTH. 'So much for that!' From above, Archer was raining swords, spears and what-have-you from his Noble Phantasm.

They had to avoid those, too and avoid being accidental casualties in this alliance of theirs.

To be honest for the man, he had learned from Aoko what his eldest has been doing, when Ichigo accepted to take on her rival's daughter as her pupil. Had Ichigo decided to turn down the kid, she wouldn't have said anything because Ichigo wanted to keep this a secret, to keep everything problematic to herself while her sisters enjoyed normal lives. It was apparently another way of punishing herself for that rainy night.

Isshin wanted to set his daughter straight one of these days...seriously. He dearly loves his children but his eldest was inflicting self-blame, self-guilt and self-punishment on herself. It appears those talks...are not enough.

For now, he would ignore his friends' delight at having fun with the golems that turn out to be quite challenging indeed, and more annoying than Hollows. It took them quite a while to destroy all of them but even then, the Servants and one Magus in the battle against the Golem Army look harried and exhausted, the newcomers looked like they didn't break a sweat however.

'We did our part now and we're going home now Ichigo.' said Isshin as he picked up his daughter.

'Dad not yet! I'm under a Geas!' Ichigo gasped out while resisting his pull. 'I only fulfilled half the deal! If I leave now, I'll be wholly paralyzed as a consequence!'

'What?!'

'It is as she said.' said Lancer, approaching the family. 'She has made a deal with Emiya Kiritsugu, the Magus Killer. In return for retiring from this war and his help in what he does best, the Magus Killer and his associates will forever leave her and one other alone in return for their retirement, Command Spells, and the mansion she found.' he explained. 'Right now they only fulfilled half the deal. She cannot leave yet with her spells still on her arm.'

Isshin just looked annoyed.

'...he is calling.' Saber spoke as they left to follow her, only to find Kiritsugu very injured on the verge of death, and Maiya dead. In fact, the others can see her ghost, sitting beside Kiritsugu.

'Kiritsugu!' Saber gasped out as Ichigo went to heal his injuries by bringing mana to his wounds, and regenerating his body while restoring his own mana supply.

'...that deal is so worth it.' he grunted as he weakly sat up. 'He wasn't easy to kill.' he said while mournfully glancing at Maiya's body not far from him.

'Ah, still alive eh? Too bad Maiya-san must pass on like all ghosts do.' said Ichigo softly. 'She is watching over you. You may believe me or not but long before I became a magus...I could see ghosts. It'll be a while before she passes on.' she said, glancing at Maiya's ghost that has a chain in her chest. The woman only nodded silently. 'What of Caster?' Kiritsugu smirked.

'My Conceptual Weapon worked.' he said. 'He's dead.' Ichigo's eyes widened. The Killer possessed a Conceptual Weapon?! She looked at his gun but it wasn't the gun. It didn't possess the same feel as her earrings.

But she felt something where the magazine should be.

She would never know if she never constantly wore the earrings. The Conceptual Weapon must truly belong to Kiritsugu if he could call it that.

It was then she realized it.

As she healed Kiritsugu, she sensed that part of his ribs are missing since long ago...and felt said ribs in his BULLETS. She theorized that it was an Origin Bullet as it came from his own body and whatever his Origin was made Killing numerous Magi possible and Caster is still a Magus, Servant or not. Thus he could kill him without a Servant. His Origin embodied what he is. Literally.

Frightening.

Good thing she worded their Geas Deal wisely.


	5. Ichigo's Final Twist

Ichigo's Final Twist

The Edelfelt Mansion...they returned to the base after Kiritsugu took the Archibald Crest from Kayneth's body. Its still worth a hefty sum he can sell back to Sola-Ui, the man's wife. And its no secret she detested their marriage and would definitely smile at the 'good news' and money is of no object. There, they all learned the identity of Caster as there's HARDLY any Magi specializing in Golemancy, preferring magic more to ensorcelled machines.

Caster's identity was Solomon Ibn Gabirol or better known as Avicebron, a Spanish 12th century poet and philosopher. He was the father of an entire thaumaturgical system, Kabbalah, and one of the starting points of the process leading up to the European Renaissance through bringing Greco-Arabic and Jewish lore and enlightenment to the cultural circles of Europe. He is recognized as a 'hero' who heavily influenced both the history of the world and thaumaturgy. However, he has an unfinished project he never got to finish in his lifetime which Ichigo suspected, was his Noble Phantasm. And since they just faced an army of Golems, they were better off than had the war been prolonged...they would have had the misfortune of seeing it and the entire world WILL see it through the Satellites, causing the Association and the Church to act for secrecy's sake.

As for Assassin who's still alive, it would be Hassan I Sabbah, the world's first Assassin hence the class itself is his Catalyst. However, there are 'plenty' of Assassins as a lot of them used that name, thus one could say that they are wraiths who share the same name as the original and counts as the Servant Assassin too. Since they're...an army, they'll be pretty tough to kill despite being weak...unless you're Archer.

'Welcome back.' Irisviel greeted everyone, while wearing an apron. 'Oh my...we weren't expecting company...and where is Maiya-san?'

'...she will no longer be here, Irisviel.' Kiritsugu told his wife in a mournful gaze. 'Her task has ended.' the silver-haired woman deflated. By what her husband meant by that is she died in duty.

'Oh...' she then forced herself to be cheerful. 'Well, Waver-kun and I have dinner ready but we'll also make extras for the guests!'

'There will be no need of that my dear.' Isshin smiled. 'After my daughter finishes her end of the bargain, we'll go straight home and forget she ever had any part of this war.' he said wryly. 'I found out about the existence of Magi and what my eldest got herself into without telling anybody, you have any idea how many gray hairs I got after that?' he said jokingly.

'I can understand you for I also have a daughter.' Kiritsugu chuckled. 'She is eight this year.' he then turned to his wife. 'Iri, did you learn from the old man how to take the spells?'

'Yes...its painless for the most part.' said Irisviel with a smile. 'It will only feel like the prickly thing after an inexperienced person sat in seiza for so long and then stood up.'

'...that's enough reassurance I guess.' Ichigo snorted. Its not so scary and painful after all. And she taught Waver the secret to cooking deluxe meals, while somehow STILL following the recipe. Irisviel, by her appearance alone clearly didn't know how to cook and left that job to Waver.

In her opinion, the two had very much in common. The desire to share knowledge. While Waver wanted acknowledgment, Ichigo wanted benefits for herself and others. She has numerous ways to use Magecraft to improve everyday life and make things more interesting. Upon getting to the kitchen, since Isshin was in a rush to go home, had Ichigo's and Waver's Command Spells transferred. Waver had planned on arranging his flight back to London tomorrow, paying for his flight while Rider will spiritually hide since well...can the man FIT in the plane? Rider wanted his remaining time well-spent until he reached Macedonia before he disappears. Lancer will just follow Ichigo wherever she went until he too, was gone.

However, Lancer felt his master is still hiding something...

He would find out what.

xxx

'Master,' said Lancer as they left the estate. 'You are hiding something. Not from me but from Kiritsugu.' he said as his young miss smirked.

'I have no intention of letting you and Rider die for the sake of this farce Lancer. I want you to enjoy life while gaining your own ego and personality.' said Ichigo. 'Sensei told me that when Servants die, they return to being a 'piece of energy' and disappear from the time axis, but the Grail created by the Einzberns is here to temporarily stop that and store them. When the Holy Grail goes into hibernation, it puts its accumulated mana into storage. When 7 Servants are present, their spiritual cores will be released and the Heroic Spirits' bodies will disappear from this world. The cores alone will then return to the Throne of Heroes so that in future wars, they can be called upon again. That's the simplest she could put it with for me to understand.' she told him.

'It helps that the man only bothers to learn what's relevant to his goals. Oh well, he'll know my final twist when he and his wife uses my bedroom as soon as Waver's long gone. I activated a hidden spell in my room to be triggered while the Einzbern Faction are mesmerized with my security.' she giggled. 'By the time they find out, it'll be way too late, and both you and Rider will enjoy modern-day era as long as you please without dying for the Grail. I instead, left 'substitutes' under the hidden floorboard under my bed. Rider knows what I did and I'm sure he'll tell Waver later when they're out of the country. While trustworthy, that kid has loose lips when emotionally gobsmacked.'

'...and those are?' Isshin asked his daughter who giggled rather mischievously.

'You see...'

xxx

Three days when Waver Velvet left Japan with Rider...

The spell triggered. On Irisviel.

'Kiritsugu...I feel something under our bed.' she said as they were about to retire for the night.

'Something under our bed?' Kiritsugu frowned as they got off. 'You felt it yet I can't?'

'Huh? You can't?' Irisviel stared owlishly at her husband who shrugged. They got off the bed that morning, and Kiritsugu pushed the bed away to find a small door. He pulled the door open to find a box with a letter. He picked it up and read it aloud for his wife to hear.

**To Kiritsugu,**

**I have an emotional attachment to my Servant as does Rider for his Master.**  
><strong>Rider sees Waver as a son he has to educate about life and I see Lancer as<strong>  
><strong>part of my family so I thought of ways for us to back out while avoiding two<strong>  
><strong>deaths. So I planned everything out, telling only Rider about what I'm gonna<strong>  
><strong>do. Lancer will only know when we're home. Due to his ability, an A+ Rank of<br>Discernment of the Poor, he can sniff out lies and bring out truths but since I'm  
>his Master, he keeps quiet about his suspicions when he senses I'm hiding<br>something from him.  
><strong>

**It was also advantageous to me that you only cared about winning or losing,**  
><strong>learning what's only relevant to your job that enabled me to pull this off for<strong>  
><strong>our sakes. Ask Irisviel about the FULL and COMPLETE details about the war's<strong>  
><strong>workings and schematics that you probably ignored.<strong>

Kiritsugu twitched at this. She got him there...he's outsmarted by a 14 year old teenager!

'...you didn't ask me and grandfather...and she's right you know.' Irisviel giggled that only put more salt in his wounded ego that a kid outsmarted him. She took out two glass orbs the size of a melon wherein inside, mana flowed in an erratic swirl. Sealed in with containment fields.

**Inside the box I left you are what I call 'Mana Cores' containing 50% of my**  
><strong>Mana each, and that's more than that the so-called Grail would get should<strong>  
><strong>Rider and Lancer die. Chuck them at the Grail as their substitutes. That way,<strong>  
><strong>the Grail will still power-up without our friends dying. Heck, these cores can<strong>  
><strong>probably cover two more Servants if you don't want Saber dead and remain<strong>  
><strong>contracted to you as you now have nine Spells. Yours and ours. These cores<strong>  
><strong>will work well. Well, technically with these, you're the winner now. Just don't<strong>  
><strong>make a stupid, carelessly-worded wish. Ever heard of 'jackass genie' who will<strong>  
><strong> twist wishes by making a twisted version of it or taking what you said literally?<strong>

**PS-Stuff like World Peace would mean the DEATH OF HUMANITY as without**  
><strong>humans, the world is really at peace without human's nature of conflict over<strong>  
><strong>shit like money and politics. So don't wish for world peace as it's impossible<strong>  
><strong>unless billions of people die. The elderly, adults, children and babies will ALL<br>die so don't make this stupidly dangerous wish. Start planning now on how to  
>word it. It's your prize after all.<strong>

Kiritsugu finished the letter with a horrified gaze at the letter and Irisviel shivered.

'T-this can't...' Kiritsugu sputtered out. He dreamed of achieving peace someday with his means but to learn that its impossible without several billion deaths was a slap to the face.

His dreams...are IMPOSSIBLE.

'Iri...what should I do?' Kiritsugu moped somberly. 'My wish is impossible without the deaths of so many bar myself!'

'W-well, we can always make another wish!' Irisviel said in haste. 'Something that will benefit us without harming anybody! We just have to word it well! Like we'll be a happy family forever or something! You, me and Illya or granting the lost wish of the Einzberns...getting their lost miracle back. We just have to word it carefully...really carefully...can we consult grandfather about how exactly will the Grail grant wishes? That way...no harm to us or anyone else! A-and we have Kingly wisdom right next door!'

Kiritsugu balked.

Saber wants the Grail too for reasons unknown. But duty to family comes first.

'No, we'll talk to old man Acht.' Kiritsugu is dreading the idea for good reasons. Who knows what will Jubstacheit do when he finds out...

That required a letter to the Einzberns using the 'writing machine' as it was the magi's version of 'cellphone mail'. Upon reporting to his...er...grandfather-in-law about everything, they to wait for Jubstacheit because the old man wanted to see the mana cores Ichigo had left as replacements for Lancer and Rider(Saber got wind that Ichigo duped them while bypassing the Geas) and study it and see if it can really substitute for Rider and Lancer...while scolding Kiritsugu for not being vigilant enough. If the cores can be used, fine. If not, he would have to hunt down and kill the two Servants.

After a week of study, it can indeed be used. In fact...its enough to fill seven Servants entirely because of its power and potency. However, since Irisviel already consumed Berserker and Caster, they need only five more. The cores are divided into five...and had Irisviel consume the cores when they went to the Gate where the Grail is to descend...to a Theater...specifically, its stage. Before she did, she gave back Avalon to her husband, and Saber was shocked that they have her long-lost scabbard caused by betrayal in her history and she wanted it back.

Irisviel crumbled to Kiritsugu's inner turmoil(and Saber's disbelief that a friend became the much-desired cup) and became the much-desired Grail...and it filled up with crystal clear liquid...

Jubstacheit immediately wished that all Einzbern Family Members from present to future will gain the knowledge and workings of the Third Great Magic, the Cup of Heaven. The Einzberns' long-standing wish that spanned a millennia since they lost knowledge of it. However, knowledge only spent a little of the Grail's mana, prompting Kiritsugu to wish back Irisviel, and turn his wife and daughter into human magi. However, Irisviel who no longer has a body could not be wished back and Illya became a human magus, no longer a homunculus, but she retained her silver hair and pinkish red eyes which was the feature of Einzbern Homunculi. Half the mana was spent and Saber wanted her prize...to return to a time before she 'made her mistake'.

It would mean rewriting King Arthur's History itself and she was gone.

However, the Grail's power wasn't enough to return her to that point. By the time she came back, she was already King and recently crowned to her dismay. However, she wanted at least one thing...preventing the fall of her country caused by her sister's machinations, and began plotting in how to prevent the things that happened. It was all she could do...and avoid Merlin's gender-bending prank.

With the Einzberns getting what they long wanted, ordered the dismantlement of the Greater Grail in Fuyuki, announcing the end of the Grail Wars for good, and Kiritsugu was allowed to leave the family with his daughter Illya who is now a human girl, and finally weighs like a proper eight year old human child. Kiritsugu moved to Fuyuki, to make use of the mansion left to him by Ichigo but should the Edelfelts come back, he bought a house as a 'just in case'. The Magus Killer retired with his vast wealth as a Freelancer and the money he got from Sola-Ui, lived happily with his daughter, changing her name to Emiya Illyasviel and sent her to Elementary School to Grade 1 however, because she is so short and she had to pretend she was six years old...with the Emiyas lying about her age forever.

Growth will take time...and it took years for her to reach proper height.

However, Assassin and Archer still lives...with the Grail War ending, there was no longer a purpose for Kotomine Risei and Kirei in Fuyuki any longer and since Assassin was still contracted to Kirei...the Church will decide what to do with the Servant. As for Archer, he refuses to be bound to anybody, preferring to live life as he pleases...until there came a day that he would have no choice but to make a contract to keep living.

xxx

'Eh?! The Holy Grail really DOES exist?!' Ichigo exclaimed, three days prior.

'Yes, it does exist.' said the blonde man with a rather untidy stubble worse than her father's. They had introduced themselves to her and Lancer. This man before her talking is Urahara Kisuke, a family friend. The others were ex-colleagues who they still meet for 'fun and drinks'. We looked for it and found it in an underground cavern under Ryuudouji Temple in Mt. Enzo.' he explained. 'It didn't look like a Grail though...rather, the Grail everyone is fighting over is the key to the thing we found...a key to a wish-granting machine filled to the brim with mana and it fills once every sixty years.' he told her. 'However its not omnipotent. You have to be specific with words in how you want your wish done since its just a machine that needs to be 'programmed' with a wish. The Grail will then spend its accumulated power to grant that wish word for word.'

'However, we found the thing to be corrupted, and a potential danger to the world. Given how Aozaki Aoko told us how the Grail War System works, it now allows 'evil heroes' or 'antagonists' to be summoned too, rather than just the 'good heroes'.' said another blonde, Hirako Shinji. This man has a perpetual BORED expression with big teeth. 'You had any idea how we had to get rid of it? There's a corrupted soul in there we had to get out, and purify the mana with Kisuke's various gizmos. When we sent him away, we had to purify its power by injecting it with ours, as our power can destroy the corruption. Isshin will give you your heritage talk later.'

The two Kurosakis balked.

With Ichigo's crafty cunning of saving two lives...she changed the future of Fuyuki City's Three Families.

With Zouken dead, he wouldn't be able to fuel his grandson's jealousy and bitter resentment that he, the son of a magus was incapable of sorcery and his inheritance given to an adopted sister, constantly reminded of it like a slap to the face, causing him to become abusive of her while turning her into a corrupted Grail. Shinji was able to appreciate life even without sorcery as he was raised by the Zenjou who managed his family estate while the Matou Residence was being rebuilt. However, because it was blown up to a deep crater, the family heirlooms and books are gone too. Should a future Matou be capable of magic, he or she would have to start over and create new mysteries that belong to the Matou. The thought isn't THAT far-fetched. The Aozaki gained daughters that are capable of sorcery after generations of no children possessing Circuits.

Sakura who would have suffered eleven years of hell of abuse and rape became the happily adopted daughter of Aozaki, with Aoko being her mother as it was she who donated the blood to perform the Blood Adoption Sorcery. She enjoyed life with her sister Rin who also became Aoko's pupil, after much-begging to Ichigo, wanting to stay with her sister. Ichigo granted that wish, and gave Aoko the Tohsaka Family Crest. The two sisters became friendly rivals as they grew up, but Rin had to return to Fuyuki to inherit the Tohsaka Estate at age 18 upon graduating High School in Reien Girls' Academy, and swore to never make the mistakes her family did. She swore to never separate future children ever again even if there's just one crest. With her teacher's directions, she went to Waver's budding association in the middle-east in order to grow and excel to rebuild a new and better Tohsaka Clan, while Sakura went back to Fuyuki if only to see what became of the place after she was long gone...and visited her mother in the Zenjou Residence wherein she met the family ward, Matou Shinji, and discovered her mother in a pitiful state, from the pain of losing Sakura twice from her family's reach.

Ichigo was right. Her mother was weak. Weak at heart. Aoi never recovered, not even after seeing her youngest child again because she is now an Aozaki. Despite resembling her, she no longer possessed Tohsaka DNA in there. She was so near, yet so far. Sakura left Fuyuki because she too, never recovered from the emotional trauma she gained as a child. Neglected, and tortured in this city.

The boy who would have become Emiya Shirou lived with his family as Kamiya Itsuki which was his original name. He lived the typical normal boy life...and EMIYA was never born. He was still friends with Matou Shinji and Ryuudou Issei which never changed. And instead of Rin who was Homurahara's Idol, it was Illya. He never discovered Magecraft either.

The Eternal Troll of the Association, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg saw the change of future because the Grail chose Kurosaki Ichigo as a Master...and the domino effect she caused to happen by saving two lives for her own sake as well as Waver's, creating the rare 'fourth' path that only happens 1/1000.

Waver went on to graduate a year later, and began traveling with Rider to the Middle-East, where he began his 'duty' to keep Magecraft alive. He chose students he feels has talent and powerful-yet-dormant Magic Circuits who have open-minded families about Magecraft upon learning Divination...and he encouraged his pupils NOT to be like the Association, and work for the greater good of mankind in the shadows, and find pupils with the same aspirations as them.

200 years later...the descendants of his first pupils saw that Ichigo was right. Clock Tower, Sea of Estray and Atlas began to eventually crumble when its prominent Bloodline Circles dwindled...while they rose as they keep discovering pupils with high number and quality of Circuits, and marrying among their circle only of fellow teachers and pupils, and constantly bringing in new blood to keep Magic Circuits strong and bountiful for future descendants. And their new Association was nothing like Clock Tower. A far friendlier place with no discrimination. Waver's dreams came true. He may not be known as a great magus but he was known as a great teacher who was loved and respected by his pupils. He created a future for sorcery and magi.

Upon his death, Rider simply enjoyed his remaining time until he vanished, satisfied with his time in the modern age.

* * *

><p>AN: The Sequel to this fic will be in the works!<p>

Most people ask me why this fic is so rushed.

This was because I only put in Ichigo's point of view in the story, while ensuring Kiritsugu is still the victor of the Holy Grail Wars with a different ending. And I had to somehow come up with a name for Shirou before he became Emiya Shirou. He has to have an identity before THAT event, somehow so I chose the name.


End file.
